The Moon Chronicles The Moon and the Fox
by Jacen Starslayer
Summary: Undergoing revival. What If? Naruto had an adopted older brother who lived with him, the Uchiha's had a branch family and Sasuke wasn't the only survivor of the massacre. These are the adventures of Team 5. OCcentric.
1. Meet Team Five

(I'm looking for a BETA reader. Someone who knows a lot about the world of Naruto is a must. This is my second story ever released. PM me if you are available to help. 'Cause I need it.)

Jacen - This is a concept that I came up with last night. I'm hoping that someone likes it. Please read and review. Any help will be greatly appreciated. Will update soon.

(In this timeline, the Uchiha genocide occurs when Sasuke is about to turn 12, Age of main characters are as follows: Naruto 12, Sakura 11, Miharu 14, Akira 15, Ryouji 15, Katsume 14. I'm doing this primarily because I'm going to skipping through time with every chapter after the next one. )

_Thinking_

"talking"

(Author's notes)

Twelve years ago, the Nine-Tailed Fox Demon attacked the Hidden Leaf Village. A powerful ninja known as, The Fourth Hokage fought and defeated the powerful demon, but at the cost of his own life. Before he died he sealed the demon into a newborn child, Naruto Uzumaki. Parentless, and shunned by the rest of the village, Naruto found a kindred spirit in the Fourth's adopted son, a tall, thin brown haired boy, named Akira Aijigetsu.

Many years passed before Akira and Naruto entered the academy. They were almost inseparable, until Akira the day graduated from the academy and joined Team Five with Miharu Uchiha, and Ryouji Kurosawa, under the perverted Jonin, Shigehito Ishimaru. This is where I'll end my introduction, and start us with Akira meeting his new sensei.

The captain was a creepy middle-aged man. He wore a tight dark red spandex suit under his Jonin vest, its pockets bulging from unknown contents. His short black hair and razor thin eyebrows, kind of traumatized the rest of the team. The feelings only seemed to get worse when he opened his mouth to talk.

"Hello, team. I am Shigehito Ishimaru, captain of Team Five. I enjoy reading the Icha Icha series, going on dates, and engaging in oral sex. I hate it when women don't put out on the first date. And I have no dreams anymore. Now I want to hear a little about each of you, starting with you." He said as he pointed to the dark-haired boy, who rolled his eyes.

The boy was tall for his age (15) about five foot nine inches, and had a slender but muscular build. He had his dark brown hair pulled back into a small ponytail that swayed in the wind. A pair of dark green pants, a navy blue tee-shirt, and a black jacket with a white crescent moon decal on the center of his back. A scabbard holding a slightly curved katana was strapped to his back by a strap. A look of disgust formed on his face when Shigehito looked at him. His forehead protector was tied around his right bicep, right above a kunai sheath. _Not a bad looking kid, probably has to beat the ladies off of him with a stick._ Shigehito thought.

"My name is Akira Aijigetsu. I enjoy training, reading books…" Shigehito smiled, momentarily sickening Akira, "NOT THOSE BOOKS, YOU PERVERTED FREAK!! Books about history, jutsu and the occasional manga. I also enjoy drawing. I hate sick perverted freaks." He said glaring straight at Shigehito, before continuing, "My dream is to become an elite jonin and help defend my village like Minato Namikaze."

"Interesting Akira-kun. Next." Shigehito said as he pointed to the girl next to Akira.

She was a slender beauty for a fourteen year old ninja. She wore a Navy blue sleeveless vest with the Uchiha symbol on her left shoulder, and a black skort (Combine Shorts and skirt). Her long blond hair was braided and her intense piercing blue eyes, only added to her beauty. _Probably part of one of the sub-branches of the Uchiha Clan_, Shigehito thought _because of the blond hair_.

"My name is Miharu Uchiha. I like to cook, spar, and eat barbeque. I hate being taken as weak because I'm a girl. And my goal in life is to be taken seriously as female ninja."

"Ok, Miharu-chan. I'm sure that your parents will be proud." Shigehito said but thinking_ in a few years they are going to be saying 'why don't you get a boyfriend, we want grandchildren.'_ "Your turn." He said pointing to the second boy in the group.

He was slightly taller than Akira, and much more muscular. Wearing a loose fitting forest green kimono with gold trim over top of a matching pair of hakama pants and wooden sandal, he looked nothing like a shinobi. His kimono was opened at the top to reveal his defined muscles. A unique naginata (Think Naginata + Ivy's swords from Soul Calibur 4) with a pair of small metal spheres attached to the blade, was tucked into his obi sash, along with a shuriken pouch and a small metal flask. The boy was Shigehito figured, part of the Kurosawa Clan, a shaman clan not known for its shinobi, but for its healers. _It will be interesting to see what he's capable of, _Shigehito thought, before daydreaming about Ayame at Ichiraku's Ramen shop._ Oh the things that I'd do to that girl._

"Name's Ryouji Kurosawa. I love the ladies." He paused for a second to smile flirtatiously at the blond-haired girl sitting beside him. "I like long walks through the woods, animals, flowers and sake. I hate it when I have no sake to drink in the morning. My goals in life are to find true love and become a legendary ninja, like Jiraiya the Toad Hermit."

"Sake is good.." He said, completely not paying any attention to what he was saying. Suddenly, his eyes grew wide as he realized just what Ryouji had said, "Wait, you drink sake!?! But aren't you like fifteen."

"Yeah, your point?" Ryouji said with a sly smirk on his face. "Old enough to kill, old enough to drink." His eyes had a sort of predatory look to them.

"Well, now that we have gotten to know each other a little bit, I propose a training mission. The three of you, are to meet me at the third training field tomorrow morning at eight o'clock, sharp. Ja ne."

Shigehito said as he pressed his hands together, and disappeared with a poof of smoke. Leaving the genin by themselves, Ryouji was the first to speak:

"Hey pretty lady, how about you come eat something with me before dark." He said with a sly grin on his face.

"I'll pass, my mother is cooking and she told me that she needed my help tonight. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Miharu said as she stood up to walk home, leaving the two boys alone. Ryouji looked a little bit disappointed.

"Damn, rejected. Oh well, I'd better get going myself, see you in the morning, Akira." Ryouji said as he walked away.

Akira looked at the sky and noticed that the sun was setting. _I'd better check on Naruto, he's probably starving without me to cook._ With that he headed towards the apartment that he and his "brother" shared.

"Nii-san!!!!" A clumsy blond-haired boy that had driven Akira insane over the years came running out to greet him, still wearing his school clothes. Akira just smiled as the boy ran over to greet him. _I'm just glad that I was able to give him the attention that the Fourth had given me._

"Hey, Naruto. How was class?" Akira said as he and the short blond kid walked inside the apartment.

"The usual, all the kids picked on me, except for Chouji and Shikamaru." The little blond kid said looking up at his older brother with adulation. "Nii-san, I tried to pay attention in class like you told me to, but it's so hard and Iruka-sensei is soo boring." Naruto smiled sheepishly. Akira chuckled as he patted his adoptive little brother on his head.

"That's good to hear, so what did you learn today, aniki?" Akira asked as he walked to his room to put his stuff away. The twelve-year old goof-ball began following him around the apartment while talking at a million miles a minute.

"Today in class, we learned about hand seals, the proper way to throw shurikens, and the Transformation jutsu." Naruto explained. His eyes glowed with enthusiasm as he asked: "So nii-san, how was your first day as a real ninja?"

Akira paused for a moment as he thought about his meeting with his new sensei and the rest of his team._ How do I put this so that aniki, doesn't get discouraged. My sensei is the world's biggest pervert…No that won't do at all._ He thought mentally sighing._ My team is …well, at least Miharu is normal, I guess…_Finally after racking his brain for a few minutes he finally came up with something to say to encourage his over-eager little brother.

"I have a training mission tomorrow morning at eight. So I will be going to bed early, okay aniki?" He said with a smile as he wrapped his left arm around the short, blond goof-ball's neck and feverishly rubbing the top of Naruto's head with his right fist, "Okay aniki?" He repeated sternly as he continued the torture until…

"Nii-san!!! I understand!!! Stop that!!!" Naruto screamed mostly out of a loss of dignity, than of any actual pain. Akira smiled as he released the blond.

"I'm glad that you understand, now go get your homework done and clean your room. I don't want to my teammates coming here and thinking that we live like pigs." Akira ordered as he walked over to the kitchen to begin cooking dinner.

Forty five minutes later, Naruto came out of his room and sat down at the table in front of a steaming bowl of rice and a large plate full of sushi. He had a disappointed look on his face.

"Nii-san. Why can't we have ramen for dinner? I love ramen." Naruto cried as he looked at the plate in front of him with disdain.

"Aniki, we can't eat ramen every day. It's not very nutritious and I can't eat it all the time, so that's why I'm trying to mix up our meals." Akira shrugged as he sat down at their small table and began eating.

After dinner, Naruto went to his room to get ready for bed while Akira sat down and packed lunch for his little brother. A small cup of instant ramen, a small package of potato chips, and an apple juice box. _That should satisfy him, at least for an hour._ Akira sighed as he placed the food in the boy's lunch box. _Damn for such a small kid Naruto could out eat pretty much anyone._ _Where the hell does he put it?_ He thought with a smile, completely unable to rationalize his little brother's eating habits.

"Aniki, lights out." Akira ordered as he walked into his room to set out everything that he would need for the training mission tomorrow morning.

"See you in the morning nii-san." The hyperactive blond kid yelled from across the apartment.

A small smile appeared on Akira's face. _See you in the morning, aniki,_ he thought before going over a mental checklist of the equipment that he was probably going to require for the training exercise. _Kunai, katana, forehead protector, was there anything else that I need?_ He pondered for a moment on everything that he owned, and tried to remember anything that could be useful to him during the training mission. After racking his brain for several minutes, he gave up. _Anything that I don't bring I'll just have to do without._ He thought with a sigh as he started collecting everything on his mental checklist and placed it on his dresser.

Smiling, he removed his jacket and hung it up in his closet. _Now the shirt…_He thought as he slowly removed his navy blue tee-shirt, revealing a tight six-pack set of abs, defined arm muscles, and a large black dragon tattoo that coiled around his back, and onto his hairless chest, ending with the dragon's head directly over his heart. He stretched, _ah man that feels good._ Quickly sliding off his shoes, he reached down unzipped his dark green pants, letting them fall to the ground, revealing a muscular body that could turn women into putty if they saw it. Reaching into a drawer in his dresser, he calmly removed a pair of sleep pants.

(Please review.)


	2. Exploding Clocks And Battle Training

(Looking for a Beta reader with substantial knowledge about Naruto. PM me if you are willing and available to help.)

Jacen - Hey, everyone. Sorry for the relatively long delay. I was having difficulty translating my thoughts into actions.

Akira – Please stop talking they don't care about your excuses.

Naruto – Yeah they want to read about me and Nii-san.

Ryouji – What are you losers talking about? They want to read about me. Or at least the foxy ladies do. They can't get enough of me.

Jacen – All of you, cut it out and give out the disclaimer.

Ryouji – Geez, man. Chill. Fine I'll do it. Jacen does not own Naruto. You happy now, Jacen!

Jacen – Thanks, well everyone. Please, Read and Review. As much as I enjoy writing, I'd like to get some comments, to make it all worthwhile.

The next morning, Akira found himself being brought back to realm of consciousness rather rudely by his alarm clock going off. _I must punish that which dares disturb my rest. _His hand appeared quickly from underneath the blankets and began making a short string of one-handed hand seals.

"Lightning Element: Lightning Lance." Akira murmured obviously half-awake and nowhere near conscious. A three foot spear of lightning erupted in Akira's opened hand. With pinpoint accuracy, it flew across the room towards the unfortunate alarm clock, which exploded on contact with the lightning. Unfortunately for Naruto, he just entered his brother's room to check on his older brother, just the clock exploded. His eyes grew wide with fright and bullets of sweat began pouring down his face._ Nii-san is really scary…_he thought,_ I should probably leave Nii-san alone until he wakes up._ The realization hit him that _that_ idea was _probably_ the smartest thing to ever come out of his brain, quickly turned and ran back to his room to get ready for class at the Ninja Academy.

A half hour passed before Akira drunkenly walked out of his room and into the kitchen. Naruto remembering the incident with the alarm clock, was trying not to make any sudden movement else _he incur Nii-san's wrath..._ He swallowed hard as he watched Akira sit down at the table across from him and poured himself a glass of tea. Naruto watched his brother with anxious eyes, as he poured himself a second glass of tea. By his third glass of tea, Akira's eyes opened revealing his intelligent dark emerald eyes. Looking at Naruto, with a look of confusion on his face, The look of fear on Naruto's face told him everything he needed to know. He stood up and ran back to his room, fearful of the condition of it.

"NOT AGAIN! THAT'S THE THREE-HUNDRED AND FORTY-FIFTH ALARM CLOCK THAT I'VE GONE THROUGH THIS YEAR!!!" Akira yelled from the safety of his room. Naruto breathed a sigh of relief, _nii-san's awake._

Akira quickly got dressed into his training clothes: a navy blue tee-shirt, a pair of forest camouflage pants, his black shoes and his black jacket with the crescent moon insignia on the back of it. He quickly attached his kunai to his right thigh and tied his forehead protector around his left upper arm. Carelessly throwing the strap of his katana over his head and under his left arm and putting on his wrist-watch, he looked in his mirror, and smiled. _Oh yeah, I look quite bad-ass._

After finishing getting ready, he walked and picked up the smoldering remains of latest alarm clock. With a disheartened sigh, he calmly placed it on a shelf in his closet marked "Destroyed by Lightning Jutsu" surrounded by similarly burned alarm clocks. He looked at his large collection of destroyed alarm clocks, the majority of them were on the shelves marked "Destroyed by Wind Jutsu" or "Destroyed by Kunai". But there were a couple of them that made it onto a shelf marked "other". He couldn't help but chuckle whenever he thought about those ones: _One was destroyed by an explosive note, one was destroyed by a fire jutsu, and one was disintegrated along with most of the desk by some unknown technique._

"Time for you to start heading to class, aniki."Akira said with a glint of determination in his eyes as he walked out into the living room to face his little brother.

A half hour passed, before it was time for Akira to leave his apartment. He calmly opened the door and stepped through the portal as he looked up at the clear blue sky._ It's a beautiful day, _he thought as he paused to take in nature's beauty before looking at his watch, _Oh well, I guess that it's time to start heading over to the training field._ Couldn't help but smile as he walked down the stairs outside his apartment, _this is my first training mission as a full-fledged ninja_.

"Jatta!" He yelled as he leapt into the air, full of excitement, catching the attention of a passing Jonin with a hideous bowl cut and thick eyebrows wearing a green spandex suit, a Jonin Vest, and orange legwarmers.

"I am Maito Gai, and I can see that by your youthful display, that you too, feel the burning power of Youth. Who might your sensei be fellow shinobi?" The Jonin asked as he dropped in to a ridiculous pose involving him pointing his hand at Akira and sticking his thumb up in the air as he smiled revealing his spotless, shiny teeth.

Akira felt a bead of sweat run down his brow. _Oh dear, this guy is more queer looking then Shigehito-sensei._

"…Shigehito Ishimaru." Akira said, albeit hesitantly. The jonin, Gai's eyes grew wide at the mention of his former teammate's name.

"You have my sympathy, shinobi-san." His voice stammered out as he started to continue down his path, pausing once to warn Akira, "Be careful not to let his most un-youthful actions cloud dim your brilliant flame of youth."

"That was really strange." Akira said as he looked down at his watch, _oh shit, I've got to run; I only have ten minutes to get there._ He thought as he took off running as fast as he could towards the training fields.

Nine minutes later, Akira arrived at the designated training grounds. The rest of his team were already there, waiting for him and Shigehito to arrive. Miharu looked up at Akira with an annoyed look on her face, as he approached.

"What took you so long, Akira-kun? Sensei said that the training mission would begin at eight o'clock sharp." The slender tomboy said as he approached. Akira raised his arms up in mock surrender.

"Sorry. I stopped to look up at the clouds. I guess I ran a little late." Looking rather sheepish, Akira apologized to the rest of his team.

"Akira-kun, it's alright, at least, you made it here before sensei." Miharu smiled softly, causing questions to start running through his head.

"Oh man, I was hoping that you weren't going to show, Akira. Then it would be just me and Miharu-chan for the mission." Ryouji said as he stood up and began doing some stretches.

Akira just smiled as he adjusted his scabbard in order to draw his katana. After a few minutes he had began running himself through kenjutsu katas.

Miharu found herself laughing at the two boys' devotion to their studies, but after a while she realized that they had the right idea.

Another half hour passed, without any sign of their sensei. Purely out of boredom, they started to take turns sparring with each other.

Just as they were about to call it a day, and go file a formal complaint against their jonin sensei, Shigehito, their sensei finally appeared in a gust of leaves.

"Hello students! I see that you were all here on time, you see punctuality is one of the first things a shinobi must learn." Shigehito said adopting a cheesy pose like Gai's. His students, who decided to show their annoyance at their sensei by ignoring him while he was talking. "Are you even listening to me?" His face grew red from anger and annoyance at his three genin.

"If you want us to be punctual then be punctual yourself, sensei." Miharu replied without even looking at her angry sensei. The rest of her teammates stopped their brief training to listen to their sensei. Shigehito coughed into his right hand, in an attempt to get his students' attention.

"Okay kids, I'm going to explain your task to you. We're here to test your skills as a ninja. On my back is a scroll, your task is to get this scroll, anyway that you can." Shigehito said with his creepy eyes narrowed like a predatory creature, he held up a large scroll in his left hand, he slid it back on to his back before continuing, "You can use anything at your disposal to get this scroll. But I warn you, I may not be Kakashi-senpai, but I'm good enough that the only way that you are going to succeed if you come at me with the intent to kill, understood?" He paused a moment to let his words sink in. After his students nodded their heads in acknowledgement, he continued, "You may begin now." He said before disappearing into a puff of smoke.

Miharu, Ryouji and Akira looked at each other, before separating to attack their teacher, one their own.

Ryouji took refuge behind some bushes. As he slowly pulled out his naginata from his obi sash each of its sections came together and locked into place. A smile formed on his face, _this was going to be easy_, he thought, he was in his element, nature. He could feel the chakra of every animal, every plant, every insect, and every person near his position.

Akira found himself a nice rock to hide behind. From it he could see Miharu's hiding place, a tree trunk, and Shigehito's position. He tried to signal her to cover him and that he was planning on a direct attack. Unfortunately, she didn't seem to understand quite what he was signaling.

Hiding behind a tree trunk on the outskirts of the forest, Miharu began scanning the nearby area for her sensei. She eventually spotted her teammate, Akira, behind a large boulder, gesturing to her with his hands. Hand signals was one of Miharu's worst classes in the academy so all she could understand was something that sounded like, "Chew cover bee, owl obstruct kensai." She flashed him a thumbs up, even though she had no idea what the hell he was signaling. She placed her hands together and quickly made the hand-seals to activate her Sharingan. _I've got enough chakra to use this for about thirty minutes. Time to go get sensei._

She leapt from behind the tree and ran toward Shigehito, to begin her assault.

Shigehito stood in the middle of the field and looked for his students. Ryouji was behind some bushes, Akira was behind a boulder, and Miharu was running towards him. _It seems like everyone has hidden themselves quite wel…Wait, Miharu is charging towards me. _He sighed at Miharu's impatience._ Oh dear, looks like she wants to be the first lesson._

"Miharu-chan, do you know the first piece of Shinobi Tactical Knowledge? Taijutsu." Shigehito asked as he adopted the fighting stance of the Tekken-fu fighting style. Miharu started off with a cartwheel kick, which Shigehito dodged. Immediately she followed up with a roundhouse high kick, which he then grabbed her ankle with his left hand while he extended his first and middle fingers and said:

"Not bad, Miharu-chan. Hidden Taijutsu Master Technique: One Thousand Years of Pleasure." Miharu's eyes grew wide, as her sensei used the vile technique, pain erupted from her groin, causing tears to run her face. He calmly withdrew his fingers from her womanhood and let her spasming body fall to the ground before licking his fingers. "umm…tasty." He said turning towards her with a smile.

"YOU BASTARD!!" She screamed at him, tears cascading down her face, and pain throbbing from her womanhood.

"Ja ne! I've got to go entertain the rest of your team." He said before disappearing in a puff of smoke, again.

Akira watched in horror as Miharu took off runnig towards Shigehito from her hiding spot behind the tree. _OH SHIT! I've got to stop her before sensei does something to her._ He thought as started running as fast as he could, hoping to get her in time. Unfortunately he wasn't quick enough to save her dignity.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU COVER ME!?!" Miharu cried to Akira, tears still cascading down her face.

"Gomen nasai Miharu-chan." Akira said apologetically. "I was signaling you to cover me, since I have no ranged jutsus, so I had planned on being the distraction for you. Don't worry I'll get him for you." Akira said sincerely as he kneeled down to try and help her up. Suddenly Shigehito appeared behind Akira and Miharu:

"Shinobi Tactical Knowledge two, Genjutsu." Shigehito said as he finished his hand seals Akira's eyes quickly went out of focus.

Akira looked around, his right hand tightly griping his katana's hilt from its scabbard on his back. _Where did sensei and Miharu-chan go._ He heard a faint female voice, behind him.

"Akira-kun, he…lp me." He turned towards the voice and saw Miharu, with kunai, shurikens and blood covering her body. Akira rushed to over to her side to try to help her.

"Miharu, forgive me." Akira whispered as he kneeled down to embrace her bloody body. Suddenly he felt a punch to his back of his head, the vision of the severely wounded Miharu that was in his arms faded out and was replaced by an angry Miharu standing behind him.

Her Sharingan eyes narrowed as she stared down at her teammate, who was hugging air. _I better apologize to her before she kills me_. He held his hands up in mock surrender and swallowed hard. "Miharu, please don't hurt me. I was caught in a genjutsu." She smiled softly, causing a bead of sweat to roll down Akira's face. _This girl is strange one second she's angry the next she's smiling. What the hell!!!_

"I know, I saw. My Sharingan allows me to see through illusions. I'm feeling better now, so we'd better find the others." Miharu suggested to her teammate with a smile, her groin was still hurting, but fortunately it wasn't as bad as it had been. _He's not bad looking, polite and kind. I'm still not sure how strong he is though._

"Oh, okay then, Miharu. I'll watch your back." Akira replied politely, as he drew his katana out of its sheath. "Let's go, Miharu-chan." And they headed off to find the rest of their team.

Ryouji was watching his sensei, defeat both Miharu and Akira, with Taijutsu and Genjutsu, respectively. All the while, trying to formulate a plan to steal the scroll from their sensei, to no avail. _No good, this just sucks, I'm awesome with Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and healing, but damn no matter how hard I try I'm not going to be coming up with a strategy to defeat sensei_. He sighed,_ Give me a straight up fight to all this sneaking around_. _And where is that kid, Akira? I could really use his intellect right now._ He thought as he began to look for his teammates.

Shigehito just smiled, _Two lessons down, two to go._ Running through the field, in the attempt to locate the last two students.

A naginata blade flew past Shigehito's face, causing him to leap back a few feet.

"You have some slick moves Shigehito-sensei." Ryouji said as he flicked his wrist causing his naginata to retrace and begin locking itself into its 'true' naginata form. "It's been a while since I going to go full force with my weapon. Most of the students at the academy can't deal with the power of my 'Valentine' naginata." Ryouji explained as he began twirling his naginata.

Shigehito just smiled as he observed Ryouji's weapon. _It's definitely not a standard weapon, from the looks of it, the shaft is made up of about twenty or more segments that are held together by a thin, flexible cable allowing it to extend to about twenty feet to thirty feet in length. So as long as I stay out of that radius I should be fine._

"Ryouji, Are you familiar with Shinobi Tactical Knowledge Three: Ninjutsu?" The older man said with a smile.

"Yes sensei." Ryouji responded as he swung his weapon towards his sensei, as his opponent began making hand-seals.

"Earth Element: Stone Wall Jutsu." Shigehito said.

Just as the naginata entered lethal velocity, a thick wall of stone rose out of the ground causing the blade to ricochet back towards Ryouji.

Flicking his wrist causing his dangerous weapon to change direction and snake back towards him. Shigehito seeing the delay in recovery, sent a trio of kunai with explosive notes attached to them, flying towards Ryouji.

Flicking his wrist and spinning in a circle causing his bladed whip (Ryouji is using his Naginata like a whip right now.) to spin around him knocking the explosive kunai out of the way. A cloud of smoke erupted around Ryouji. When the smoke cleared Ryouji was standing alone in the clearing. _Geez, where did he go._ Suddenly he felt a hand grip his ankle.

"Earth Element: Inner Decapitation Jutsu." Shigehito exclaimed as he pulled Ryouji into the ground and they traded positions.

"Geez, man. It figures." Ryouji said as only his head remained above ground.

"At least now you're be a-head in the game." Shigehito laughed at his little joke, Ryouji just smiled as Shigehito disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

_So you're planning on burying me in the dirt because you think that I can't escape._

Underneath the ground, Ryouji reached into his kimono for a small seed, which he then placed into the soil near him. _Here goes nothing._

"Ninpou: Rose Garden Jutsu!" Ryouji shouted channeling chakra into the seed, causing a thick chakra-empowered vine to sprout and carefully encircle him. Focusing on controlling the vine, the vine began lifting him up through the ground, just as Akira and Miharu appeared.

"Ryouji, what is that?" Akira asked inquisitively.

"That is one my clan's secret techniques." Ryouji said as he commanded the vine to set him on the ground. A bead of sweat rolled down his brow as Ryouji pulled off a rose from the vine, before it shriveled up and turned to dust. Miharu blushed as Ryouji handed the long-stem rose to her. "A beautiful flower, for a beautiful girl."

Seeing the way that Ryouji had manipulated the vine, a plan began to form in Akira's mind.

"That's it I've got a plan. Everyone gather around." Akira called out. Ryouji and Miharu looked at him with surprise. "The plan requires each of us to use our strengths to pull it off, we have the element of surprise on our side, because I don't think that sensei has seen your technique yet," Akira explained pointing at Ryouji. "and he still probably believes that you're still going to be buried. I'm going to need four of your seeds…" Akira continued the explanation.

While Akira and the others were planning how to defeat their sensei, Shigehito was running around looking for his students.

_Where the hell are they?_ Shigehito thought as he walked through the woods near the fence.

He then spent the next ten minutes searching for his genin students. _This training field is not that big, damn it._

"Are you sure that this is going to work?" Miharu asked unsure about their chances. Akira nodded. Ryouji handed Akira the seeds, like they discussed. Then with a nod, Ryouji, took a position in the nearby foliage, while Akira and Miharu took their positions in the middle of the field. Once they were in position, Akira discreetly planted the seeds into the ground near where their position. _All set, now all we have to do is hope that sensei takes the bait. _Akira thought to himself.

A few minutes later, Shigehito spotted his two wayward students in the middle of the field. _I suppose that they aren't that foolish to stand out in the open, but you never know. I'd better go teach them a lesson._ He thought with a smile on his face, as he charged towards Miharu and Akira at full speed.

"Prepare yourselves!" Shigehito called out as he threw three kunai towards the two students.

Akira hands made a series of hand seals as he spoke:

"Wind Type: Tempest Wall." The wind in front of Akira kicked up dramatically just as the kunai neared its target. The kunai hit the wind and was sent spinning uncontrollably towards Akira, who quickly caught them and threw them back through the wall at their sensei.

_Shit, I didn't expect a chunin-level defensive technique like that from that kid_. Shigehito thought as he dodged his returned kunai. _Who is this kid?_ He wondered as he pressed forward, unaware of the trap that he was about to spring.

Akira watched as his sensei was about to reach the position. Smiling, he quickly drew his sword from its sheath on his back and adopted a defensive kendo stance._ It's up to you guys now._ Akira said as he gave the signal to execute the plan.

Ryouji closed his eyes and made a short series of hand seals, before saying:

"Ninpou: Embrace of Nature."

Shigehito watched in horror as thick chakra-empowered vines began wrapping themselves around his body. _WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING TO ME!?!_ The look of surprise was on his face as the vines completely immobilized him._ SHIT!_

"Kazekiri." Akira explained as he began channeling wind element chakra into his sword. After a few seconds of channeling, he brought his sword back and slashed through the ground exploding the chakra as it impacted the wall of wind that he had created previously, dissipating it. A thin wave of wind shot towards Shigehito. _A ranged Wind type Sword Technique, waste of chakra at this range._ The girl standing next to him had been doing hand seals, throughout the execution of his technique.

"My turn. Fire Type: Grand Fireball Technique." She said loudly as she pulled back her head to take in a deep breath and quickly blew into her hand sending a large fireball towards their sensei only to first impact the shockwave of wind chakra, further increasing in size before engulfing Shigehito in a giant flame.

A couple minutes later, Shigehito returned to consciousness, only to find that his students had completed their first training session.

"Damn…I was under the impression that you guys weren't going to be strong enough to take me down. Excellent plan by the way, whose was it?" The charbroiled sensei asked his students as they gathered around. They all pointed to Akira, which at this point shrugged and scratched the back of his head bashfully. _Who is this kid? Most of his techniques that I've seen are at least Chunin-level, he planned this ridiculously ornate plan, and has a decent amount of skill at nature manipulation._ Shigehito thought as he looked at the rest of the group. _Ryouji can use plants as weapons, and Miharu has the Sharingan and Chunnin-level Fire Type Techniques. I got really lucky with this team. They're make it to the Chunnin Exams within the year, provided that they can execute missions like they did this one._ "Well, you four did really well. Take the rest of the day off. I'll see you all at the Mission Reception in the Academy tomorrow morning." Shigehito said as he disappeared into a puff of smoke.

"Yo guys! Was that really necessary to add Wind Chakra to the Grand Fireball Technique?" Ryouji asked as they all began to leave the training field.

"I actually hadn't planned the Fireball at all. I was hoping that the Wind Chakra from my Tempest Wall Technique combined with my Kazekiri technique would be enough to defeat sensei." Akira said humbly.

"The Grand Fireball was my idea, although I didn't expect it grow bigger as it engulfed Akira-kun's attack." Miharu admitted to the group.

"You know, let's all go to Ichiraku's Ramen to celebrate our first mission." Ryouji suggested in an attempt to release the tension that was building up. Everyone smiled at the suggestion.

"Is it alright if I bring aniki, I'll pay for his meal." Akira asked the group.

"It's fine by me, Akira. How 'bout we all go together to go get your little brother." Ryouji replied. _I'm curious, I wonder if his little brother is just like him._

With a smile they all began the walk back to his apartment…

When they arrived at Akira's apartment, they were shocked at the mess.

"Damnit, Naruto!!!! What have you been doing while I've been out?" Akira yelled as he began chasing Naruto around the apartment with his katana. _The kid was very good at dodging._ Ryouji and the rest of the team thought as they watched this crazy sideshow.

"Nii-san!!! I went to class like you told me and we got let out early to go home and practice what we learned today." Naruto said while dodging his angry brother's assault.

"I thought that I told you to keep this apartment clean when I was gone. So that if my teammates came here they wouldn't think that we live like pigs." Akira yelled as he slashed his sword at his little brother, who luckily had dodged under the blade. "And here I came to take you to Ichiraku's Ramen, so that you can meet my team."

"Ichiraku's Ramen!!! Yatta!!!! I'll start cleaning up the house now, if you're treating me." Naruto cried out in excitement and ran to the kitchen area to begin cleaning the entire house. At Naruto's reaction, a bead of sweet to ran down everyone's brow.

Attempting to be a gracious guest, Miharu walked over to Akira as he sheathed his sword and asked:

"Would you like me to help or would you rather we wait outside while you guys clean up."

"Um…If you want you can go hang out in my room, until we're done." Akira replied as he began picking up empty cups of instant ramen to throw in the trash. "It's the room on the right."

"Arigato, Akira-kun. Let's go wait in Akira's room for them to get ready." Miharu suggested to Ryouji, as she opened the door, revealing a spotlessly clean room. "Wow!" She stated amazed at the appearance of such a perfect room. She carefully entered the room allowing Ryouji to follow as she began exploring her mysterious teammate's room.

"Fuck!" Ryouji cursed envious of the condition of the room. He also began looking around the room, in the hopes of gettting some insight on Akira.

After a few minutes of exploring Miharu opened Akira's closet, and looked at the demolished alarm clocks.

"What the fuck!?!" She cursed loudly out of surprise. _What are these…_She wondered as Ryouji walked over to her. He just took one look at the closet's contents and laughed.

"Apparently, he doesn't like waking up to alarm clocks." Ryouji said jokingly just as Akira and Naruto came into the room.

Akira scratched the back of his head and looked rather embarrassed. Naruto looked annoyed.

"Hey nii-san, I thought that we were going to be going to Ichiraku's when we finished. Why is everyone standing around? Doesn't anybody realize that we are ready to leave? We are talking about the best ramen in the world here." Naruto said with an annoyed tone in his voice.

"I thought that you said that you had no ranged techniques, Akira-kun. How did you destroy these clocks?" Miharu said as she looked at Akira. He shrugged his shoulders and said:

"Honestly I don't know. Apparently, I use ranged elemental jutsu in my sleep. Luckily, I only destroy alarm clocks…" Akira's voice trailed off as everyone began to stare at him.

Ryouji just laughed as Naruto's face scrunched up, looking disappointed that he cleaned up most of the house and nobody was moving in the direction of the door.

"Yeah, we'd better get goin' before Akira's little brother blows a gasket." Ryouji said as he began walking towards the door.

The group left the apartment and began the short trek to the ramen stand. A few minutes later, they walked in and sat down at the bar.

"Welcome everyone, especially my favorite customer. What can I get for you, today?" Teuchi said as he got ready to make his famous goods.

"Miso ramen!!!" Naruto said with a very excited look on his face.

"Okay, one bowl of miso ramen for Naruto. What about the rest of you?" Teuchi said as Ayame began the preparations to full all of their orders.

"I'll take a bowl of barbecued pork ramen." Miharu said to Teuchi, as she grabbed a pair of chopsticks.

"Hey pops, give me some of your Ichiraku's Special recipe, with double toppings." Ryouji requested, looking at Ayame with a flirtatious grin on his face.

"I'll take a bowl of your shrimp ramen, Teuchi-sama." Akira said politely, with a small bow of his head.

"Okay. One miso, one barbecued pork, one shrimp and one Special coming up." Teuchi said as he and Ayame began cooking everyone's meal.

A few minutes later, Teuchi brought out everyone's meals.

"Itadakimasu!" The group said in unison as they broke their chopsticks apart and began eating.

Naruto was the first to finish.

"Nee-san! Can I get another bowl, please?" He said as he turned to face his older brother, who answered with a nod. "Yatta! Can I get another bowl of miso ramen."

"Sure, Naruto." Teuchi said as he took Naruto's empty bowl and replaced it with a full bowl.

After Naruto finished his fourth bowl, everyone left their money and began walking home.

_I wonder how sensei is doing after getting burnt pretty badly. I hope that he'll be okay tomorrow. _Akira thought as he and Naruto walked home.

In the Leaf Village Hospital, across town, Shigehito sneezed. _Some beautiful woman must be having beautifully dirty thoughts about me._ He thought with a smile, as the nurses treated his third-degree burns.

(I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter.)

Kazekiri – Wind Edge

Aniki – Little brother


	3. The Team's First CRank Mission

Jacen - Hello everyone who reads my stories. Domo arigato!

Akira – [sigh] Jacen, you need a life.

Shigehito – [smiling] You need to get laid.

Akira – [long sigh] Shigehito-sensei! SHUT THE HELL UP!!! NO ONE GIVES A SHIT WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY!!!!!!

Shigehito – [Hangs head in shame and begin to cry] …

Ryouji – Akira-kun, you made sensei cry.

Akira – Oh well, I guess that it's time to make the disclaimer. Jacen doesn't own Naruto.

Jacen – Arigato, Akira. Now please read and review! And I've included a small Lemon, enjoy or skip Ryouji's Dream sequence.

Ryouji – Yes I get my first Lemon! Yatta!

"Blah" Talking

_Blah_ Thinking

"**Blah" ** Kyuubi/Inner Voice Talking

(Blah) Author notes

Six months later in the Mission Reception room, Squad Five stood gathered and ready to receive their latest mission. Across the counter, from the squad sat, Iruka, their teacher from the academy, the Third Hokage, and two other teachers, all of them looked serious. The Hokage was the first to speak.

"Squad Five, according to our records, you have successfully completed twelve D-rank missions. I think that it's time that I give you a C-Rank Mission. Your mission is to escort the weapon maker, Masaya Sakume, and her son, Shigure, back to their home in the nearby Artisan Village."

"Yes, Hokage-sama. Your will shall be carried out." Shigehito said with a bow.

"Fine, bring in the clients." The Hokage ordered. An attractive middle-aged woman in a white floral kimono and an angry-looking dark-haired younger man wearing a white kimono with a black and gold daisho set stuck into his sash; entered the room. The man seemed to be arguing with the woman.

"Mother, I can protect us. We don't need to hire shinobi." The man protested, as looked at the members of Team Five, with a frown on his face. "I mean look at them, one of them looks like a Shinto Priest," Ryouji laughed at the remark, as the boy continued, "one looks like a dyke," Miharu's eyes narrowed and her muscles tightened, she glared at him like she was about to kill him, "and the other one looks like a pansy." Akira closed his eyes and tried to ignore him, unsuccessfully. "And to make it worse, they are led by a faggot." At the last remark Ryouji burst out laughing uncontrollably, only to be at the receiving end of death-glares from the rest of the team. "I'm not about to entrust your life in the hands of these weaklings."

"Shigure, I understand your concern, but I have to return home, to begin preparations for an order. I believe in the Third Hokage and his decisions. Now if you want to travel home with me, I would be happy to have you with us." The woman responded to her son's concerns, which only angered him more.

"What was the point of all of the years of harsh weapon training, if not to defend you, Mother?" The man exclaimed angrily. The woman turned towards him, and replied.

"A proper weaponsmith, knows how to use his products, so that they can make sure that everything that they make is a quality product. Also they know how to use their products to defend themself. Your training is so that someday, you can take over the family's business. We will not speak anymore on this." The woman finished speaking and turned towards the elderly Hokage before continuing; "This team appears satisfactory. I wish to leave as soon as the team's preparations are finished." The woman said as she and her son left the room. The son's face turned to face the shinobi, with a disgusted look on his face.

Shigehito turned to his team and said:

"You have one hour to gather your things, we won't be back to the village for about a week, so plan accordingly. Assemble at the front gate, within the time, or you will face the consequences." He then placed his hands together and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The rest of the team headed back to their homes except Akira. He walked up to Iruka and started talking.

"Iruka-sensei?" Akira asked his former instructor trying to get his attention. His former teacher turned to face him.

"Yes Akira. What can I do for you?" The twenty-five year old teacher responded with a kind smile on his face.

"Um…Iruka-sensei, can you look after Naruto-kun, while I'm gone. I'll leave him some money so that he can get some ramen, but I'm worried about him." The dark-haired kid said rather sheepishly, while scratching the back of his head.

"I'd be happy to, Akira." Iruka said with a smile. He was pleased with the responsibility that his student had shown over the years.

"Thanks Iruka-sensei. I owe you one." Akira said with a wave as he left the room.

"Hokage-sama, are you sure that it's wise letting the Moon Child raise the Kyuubi's vessel?" One of the other instructors asked the Third. _Moon Child? What is that?_ Iruka thought as he overheard the conversation.

"I'd rather the boys live with one of the larger clans, but it was taken out of my hands. Personally, I believe that the two of them will someday lead the village to greatness." The Third Hokage said as he began smoking his pipe.

Iruka turned towards the elderly man and asked him the question that was on his mind.

"Hokage-sama, what did Nagasawa-san mean by 'the moon child'?"

Everyone in the room grew silent. The Hokage let out a small chuckle before answering:

"The Moon Child is one of the most top secret subjects in the Leaf Village's history. Mostly, because no one knows the truth about him, the Moon Child is believed to be descended from one of the powerful ninja clans from the former Hidden Moon Village in the small Heaven Country."

"Hidden Moon Village? I've never heard about that village…" Iruka questioned.

"Of course, you haven't it was destroyed many years ago." The Third said with a sad look on his face.

"Huh?" Iruka said with a shocked look on their face.

The Third looked forward like he was remembering the past as he was spoke:

"It was during the time of the Third Shinobi War…" His voice trailed off.

(FLASHBACK)

The Third Hokage stood among the wreckage of the Hidden Moon Village. Directly in front of him stood the bloody form of a young man in a black kimono, he had a pair of katanas in his sash.

"Damn you, Sarutobi! You will die by my hand! You killed my father! My family! My friends! I shall avenge them." The man said as he drew a pair of katanas from his belt. The blades began to glow black in color.

"Your Father, The Getsukage choose war. We delivered his wish." The Third Hokage responded as he pulled out his indestructible staff. "I had hoped that we would have been allies, but your father forced my hand."

"My father was a mad man. He would've plunged the whole world into hell, but that still didn't give you the right to slaughter everyone else in your bloodlust." The man said, tears running down his face. "I'll never forgive you, Sarutobi!" He charged towards the Third Hokage only to feel the pain of a sword impale him from behind. Orochimaru's Sword of Kusanagi. The man continued moving towards the Hokage. "I'll take you all to hell with…me…" The man's dark eyes narrowed as he fought to stay alive long enough to kill the one who took everything away from him. He fell down to his knees, his swords in the ground in front of him. "Secret Art: Dark Matter Explosion!" He said before exploding into a giant rapidly expanding globe of darkness. The Third Hokage and Orochimaru began running as fast as they could to escape the explosion. After a couple minutes of running the globe of darkness instantly compressed and disappeared leaving only an enormous crater the size of the village and a pair of swords in the center.

"Orochimaru, Tsunade, Jiraiya. Gather up all the survivors and the wounded and let's head home." The Third Hokage ordered. _I hope that I did the right thing._ He thought.

(END FLASHBACK)

"Wow…" Iruka said in awe as the Third recounted the story of the Moon Village. "How could someone with that much power, even exist?"

The Hokage looked up at the ceiling before continuing:

"There were three powerful clans in the Moon Village, the Saruwatari Clan, the Endou Clan, and the Himura Clan. Each had a powerful Bloodline Limit. The Saruwatari Clan could manipulate the gravity around the battlefield. Luckily, only solid objects were affected, which made them very susceptible to Elemental Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. The Himura Clan, which was the Getsukage's clan, could create and manipulate black holes, some used it in their sword techniques, while others used it to destroy larger targets. The Endou Clan had the most unique bloodline limit. They could use the power of the full moon to heal all wounds and even resurrect the newly dead." Iruka's jaw dropped like a two ton truck off a three-hundred foot bridge. "Now where was I? Oh yes, about fifteen years ago, Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki, Rin Inuzuka and Kakashi Hatake were sent to a small farming village near the border of the Cloud Country. What they found there was death, bloodshed and a male infant lying next to the body of a kunoichi holding a chakra blade katana and wearing a forehead protector, both with the engraving of a crescent moon on it. The symbol of the Hidden Moon Village. Minato and Kushina brought the infant, the sword and the forehead protector back to the village. After of course they buried the bodies of the villagers and the mysterious kunoichi."

"What happened to the infant?" Iruka asked completely in shock at hearing this story.

The Hokage looked towards him with a smile on his face, "You haven't figured it out yet?" The old man said as he inhaled some tobacco. "You just saw him, Akira Aijigetsu. The Fourth Hokage and his wife later adopted the child and raised him until their death twelve years ago. They picked the name Aijigetsu, to hint at his heritage."

An hour passed and Akira finally came running towards the rest of the group. Miharu turned to their tardy teammate with a smile. Ryouji looked over towards him with his naginata swung over his shoulder.

"Yo! Akira! Get your ass over here! You're late!" Ryouji yelled to him.

"I'm sorry everyone. I had to find someone to look out for aniki." Akira said apologetically scratching the back of his head.

Shigehito suddenly appeared in a funnel of leaves. A smile was on his face.

"I see that everyone is present and accounted for. Although it appears like I must punish Akira and myself for being late, but we'll do that later. Now I'll decide the battle formations." He said while adopting his familiar ridiculous pose. Everyone collectively felt a bead of sweat roll down their forehead. Oblivious, he looked around a moment as to devise a strategy. "Miharu, you are to protect Shigure. Ryouji and Akira are the scouts and I'll protect Lady Sakume. Now we head out." The group walked through the large red doors leading out of the Hidden Leaf Village and headed down the path towards the Artisan Village.

The group had been travelling for what seemed like hours through the woods, when Shigure returned to his anti-shinobi beliefs.

"Mother, I'm sure that my skill with the blade is more than enough to defeat all of these shinobi. We don't need their kind around." Shigure said as he calmly patted the hilts of his swords. His mother gave him a dirty look.

"Shigure, I admit that your skill with the blade is most impressive but you were not raised to fight, these people are. Abandon your rage, my son." The older woman spoke with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Geez man. Does that guy ever just shut up? I'm trying to concentrate on finding any hidden enemies!" Ryouji complained loudly. Akira chuckled at Ryouji's reaction.

Off in the forest a couple of eyes tracked the movement of the party. _It's almost time for us to make our move._ _Now! _Three shadows sprinted towards the party.

Ryouji's eyes grew wide as he sensed the three shadows.

"We have three incoming shinobi, two are of Jonin-Level, the last one is a Chunin. We have about ten seconds to get ready." He said as he pulled out his Naginata, its multiple sections snapped together and fused together to form a solid shaft. His eyes were closed so that he could use the plants in the forest to get a visual on the shinobi.

Akira drew his sword and adopted an aggressive kendo stance.

Shigehito turned to Lady Sakume and said with a smile and a thumbs-up while he pulled his quarterstaff off his back:

"We'll protect you, Lady Sakume. I swear on it."

"They're here." Ryouji said as the three shadows appeared with a small fog.

"Thanks for the introduction, handsome. I'll save you for last, to show my appreciation." A feminine voice said with a slight flirtatious tone to her voice.

"Let's have some fun, sister. So much beautiful prey, I can't decide which to kill first." A different female's voice spoke through the fog. Her voice had a lustful tone to it. Only to be cut off by a third voice:

"Cut it out, you two. Have you forgotten your mission?"

"No, Nayoko-sensei. We haven't. Release!" The first voice said as she ended the fog jutsu.

Shigehito's eyes grew wide as he saw their opponents. A small nose-bleed also followed.

"Azumi Fujimoto of the Hidden Mist Village. One of the Seven Shinobi Swordsman of the Mist Village." Shigehito exclaimed.

"Awe, you knew my name. That's sweet. I'll kill you second to last, to thank you." The first woman said as she blew him a kiss.

The first woman was a beautiful dark-haired eighteen-year old woman in a tight blue tank-top, and gray and blue camouflage pants, and black shoes. A pair of dull metal bracers on her arms, emphasized the fact that they were truly shinobi. A bluish-silver O-katana was in her hands and she wore her forehead protector around her waist like a belt. Her eyes had a lustful look to them.

"Izuna Fujimoto of the Hidden Mist Village." Shigehito exclaimed.

"I don't like you, I kill you first." The second woman said disgustedly.

The second woman appeared to be the first girl's twin sister only she wore a navy blue trenchcoat over her matching ensemble and carried a single straight bladed longsword. Her eyes seemed cold compared to her sister.

The third woman spoke up, in a cold, emotionless voice:

"Our mission was to retrieve the Getsukage's swords. Masaya Sakume, if you give them to me now we'll leave."

The last girl had medium length auburn red hair and cold, lifeless looking gray eyes. She had a very attractive body considering that she looked around the same age as the genin; on which she wore a fishnet bodysuit and a black and gray one piece strapless skirt and top. An enormous staff like rod with a two large pivoting scythe blades on either side of the rod was on her back. Her beautiful face was covered with various amounts of piercings, one in her bridge of her nose, four going around the outside of both of her ears, one on each of her eyebrows and one between her chin and her lower lip. Her forehead protector was also wrapped around her waist; on it was the Kanji symbol for 'Death.' A pair of small equipment pouches was strapped to both of her legs.

"Why would you want those relics, only members of the Himura, Saruwatari and Endou clans can use those swords? And all of the members of those clans were killed over twenty years ago." Lady Sakume said confused.

"Our employer wishes to have the swords, for as she says 'sentimental reasons." The pierced red-head explained, then she turned towards the Fujimoto sisters and said coldly before walking away: "Do what you want."

"Thanks sensei." Azumi said as she brought her large sword into a one-handed fencer stance. "It's time to play, sis." A seductive smile appeared on both of the girls' faces.

"I won't let you, Dance of the Crescent Moon." Akira said as he attacked with nine clones.

Five clones of Akira attacked from above Azumi while five others attacked from the sides. They then merged into one as the water nin blocked one of the slashes with her sword.

"Excellent technique, but no attack can penetrate Mizuken." Azumi said as she slashed at Akira, who blocked it. She smiled before continuing, "Also blocking Mizuken, is quite pointless since," Azumi's O-katana's blade turned into water and flowed around Akira's sword and shot toward Akira as a little water spike aimed at his heart, "Mizuken flows around all guards."

Akira released his grip on his sword and leapt back to avoid the attack.

"Excellent, but I can't allow you to do that again." She said as she pulled her sword back and threw his sword with enough force to have it land by Nayoko, the red-headed Death Nin. Nayoko looked at the sword with a little curiosity; her eyes grew wide when she saw the symbol of the Hidden Moon Village on its blade._ Where did they get this sword?_ She turned her attention to the ongoing fight between Akira and Azumi. _Was that the owner of the sword?_

Shigure drew his two swords and charged towards towards the girl with the longsword. Before his bodyguards could react he had begun attacking Izuna, who smiled as she easily blocked all of his attacks. Eventually he found an opening to drive his wakizashi into her gut after blocking her longsword with his katana; her eyes grew wide as if she was mortally wounded, water rushed out of the wound. Then she smiled as she said:

"Ninpou: Mizu Kawarimi Jutsu." As she turned into a puddle of water and reformed behind him. "Hijutsu: Ice Coffin." As she tapped the pommel of the sword against him, ice quickly encased him up to his neck. "Don't worry, the ice will thaw before you die of hypothermia, but you will have to watch helplessly as I slowly torture your mother, for information about the swords."

"Fire Type: Grand Fireball jutsu." Miharu said as she finished her hand seals and sent a giant fireball towards the water nins.

The twin water ninjas leapt out of the path of the fireball and into the grasp of Ryouji, Akira and Shigehito.

"Ninpou: Water Clone Technique." Azumi and Izuna said as they created four water clones to contain the ninjas. "Ninpou: Water Prison Jutsu." Each of the clones created a large ball of water engulfing each of the ninjas.

Shigehito watched in horror as the two sisters walked towards Lady Sakume, and as Miharu and the others had trouble holding their breath._ Shit, it seems that I've gotten all of my genin killed._

All of sudden, the water clone holding Akira prisoner, exploded, setting Akira free in his right hand Shigehito saw a small sphere of very dark chakra that was visible to the naked eye._ What in the world!?!_

_What am I doing out of the bubble?_ Akira thought as he looked down at the black chakra sphere in his right hand. _What technique am I using?_

The twins stopped dead in their tracks when they heard the sound of one of their water clones being dispelled. _No one could've escaped from our technique._ They turned around to see Akira standing up holding a small black chakra sphere. Their eyes grew wide as he pulled a large whirlwind shuriken from a small holder strapped to his left leg and threw it at Ryouji and Shigehito's wardens, instantly dispelling them._ How can he destroy our clones with a single hit?_ He turned to face them and began to run towards them.

Nayoko was watching intently at the dark-haired boy who owned the Katana with the crescent moon on it. _ What are the chances that this kid is one of the survivors. Non-existent._ Her eyes grew wide with excitement when she saw the black chakra sphere. She would've almost laughed at her luck, if he wasn't charging toward her allies, with that very deadly chakra ball.

She disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared in front of her allies.

"Ninpou: Shinigami Chakra Absorption!" She said as she grabbed Akira's hands and tried to absorb the chakra ball._ Shit, the chakra it burns, I don't know how long I can keep this up._ "Azumi and Izuna, retreat…We are abandoning the mission…I'll take responsibility with Masaki-sama…Go NOW!" She stammered out cringing from the pain of the chakra.

The two Mist Ninjas quickly disappeared into the woods, ending the two remaining water clone techniques and the Ice Coffin Technique.

"You are very strong, kid…What is your name?" Nayoko asked as she leapt back to get away from Akira and that dark chakra sphere.

"Akira Aijigetsu from the Hidden Leaf Village." Akira replied as he ended the mysterious dark chakra ball technique.

"Quite a fitting name." She said weakly, reaching into the pouch on left thigh and retrieved a small scroll which she tossed to Akira. "This is for you, Akira Aijigetsu. Next time, I will not retreat. And you will see why I, Nayoko Hoshino, am known as the Shinigami Shinobi."

"What is on this scroll?" Akira asked as he stuck it into his jacket pocket.

"Your birthright. Only you have the power to open that scroll, use it well." She said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Miharu was breathing heavily trying to catch her breath, while Shigure was shivering excessively from the cold that he had to deal with. Shigehito looked Akira over with a look of confusion on his face.

Ryouji had began using some of his medical ninjutsu on everyone. Everyone looked drained. Shigehito looked towards Lady Sakume, to get permission before saying:

"Okay everyone. We are going to be taking a break here for a few hours." He placed his hands together and spoke, "Earth Type: Stone Shelter Technique." Within seconds a domed stone house sprouted on the edge of the forest. "Everyone choose a room, I'll be standing watch. Get some rest."

No one argued at that order.

Miharu and Lady Sakume grabbed a room together, so that they could all talk as they rested.

"Yeah, I never knew the Akira-kun was that strong. I wonder who those ninjas worked for?" Miharu said as she started to drift off to sleep.

Lady Sakume was deep in thought as she tried to make a connection with what the red-headed death ninja said that day._ The Getsukage's swords and a scroll that only the dark-haired boy Akira Aijigetsu can open; what is the missing piece? Aiji, beloved child and getsu, moon, Beloved child of the moon!_ _That's it!_ The realization hit her like a boulder rolling down the hill, she slowly got up and walked out of the room.

Shigehito was extremely confused trying to solve the riddle that had been presented to him. _What was that chakra ball technique? It looked like the Fourth Hokage's Rasengan, but it couldn't be that technique. Getsukage? I've never heard of the Getsukage. To my knowledge, there's only five kages. Hokage, Raikage, Mizukage, Kazekage, and the Rock Village's kage, I can't believe I forgot his title._ He sighed, _ I'm never going to figure out this mystery. I'd better include it in my report._ Suddenly he realized that he wasn't alone, he turned to see Lady Sakume behind him.

"What can I do for you, Lady Sakume?" The extremely perverted Jonin asked the attractive weaponsmith.

"I want to know more about Akira Aijigetsu." She asked with an intense look in her eye. This brought a look of disappointment from Shigehito.

"If that's what you want, I'll tell you what I know. He was found in a small farming village near the border of the Lightning Country, by a group of shinobi from my village. He was the only one still alive, so two of those ninjas adopted and raised him at least until their death around twelve years ago. He currently lives with another orphan named Naruto, but that's all I know about his history. I've seen him use techniques that I would rate as high-level to him, so I'd definitely define him as a prodigy." He stopped when he noticed Lady Sakume's face frown. "What's wrong, Lady Sakume?"

Lady Sakume's body tensed up as she tried to think of something to say.

"I guess that I'm a little tired, all of this excitement has worn me out." Lady Sakume lied as she got up and walked back into the stone building. _That could've gone better._ She thought as she headed back to her room.

Meanwhile, in the boy's room; Akira looked at the scroll with intense curiosity. _I wonder what is written on it._ He thought as he touched the lock on the scroll. _"Only you have the power to open that scroll, use it well." _Akira thought about the words that the death ninja, Nayoko Hoshino had spoken. The lock disappeared after it absorbed some of his chakra. _It opened, I wonder what's inside._ He wondered as he began to unroll the scroll. His eyes widened as he realized that this was a container scroll. Without warning, Akira felt a little weight on his shoulder, he looked over to investigate and saw a tiny silver bearded dragon the size of a gecko sitting on his shoulder.

The dragon looked at him and spoke in a serious tone:

"Wha'cha looking at, punk?"

_WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!!!!WHY IS THIS LIZARD TALKING?_ Akira began screaming in his head.

"What you never seen a dragon before? Your family never showed you, your family's guardian creature?" The tiny dragon said before looking around and asking, "Where are we, kid? This doesn't look like the Heaven Country, to me?"

"We are in the Fire Country…on route to the Artisan Village." Akira replied to the little dragon, still unsure about the dragon's intentions.

"Fire Country?" The little dragon asked questioningly, Akira nodded. The dragon's cat-like eyes narrowed as he started asking Akira questions: "What's your name, kid?"

"Akira Aijigetsu, from the Hidden Leaf Village." Akira replied.

"What is the name of your parents?"

"My adopted parents are Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. I don't know who my birth parents are; they were killed after I was born."

"I see." The dragon said as he tried to figure out what was going on. "I want you to channel wind chakra in your left hand, fire chakra in your right and then lightning chakra to both sides. Next imagine those the three elements merging together to form a ball of dark energy, between your palms. Now have the ball expand as you increase the chakra flow and the distance separating your palms to about four inches in diameter." Akira nodded as he followed the little dragon's instructions and suddenly a black ball of chakra appeared between his palms. "This element is called 'Dark Matter' by the Himura clan, which you are descended from. It was their bloodline limit. They were the only major clan of the Hidden Moon Village, with an element creation bloodline limit. The Saruwatari and the Endou clans, had a series of unique techniques. But your clan was the strongest, which was why the Getsukage was usually selected from your clan."

Akira's lower jaw dropped as he heard this revelation.

"Kid, since I haven't been summoned by anyone but you and that sadistic bitch in over twenty years. So I'm assuming that there are no one left in the Hidden Moon Village. Since there's no one to teach you the techniques of the Himura clan, I'll be your teacher. All that I need from you is to sign your name on this scroll." The dragon said as he jumped on to the container scroll and summoned a larger scroll out of it. The dragon leapt on top of the larger scroll and began unrolling it like in a manner similar to a log roll. A series of unknown names were written on the text.

"I didn't bring anything to sign with…" Akira said as he looked at the list.

"All you need is a little blood to get it to sign it; the rest is filled out automatically, by the information in your blood." The dragon said as he flew over and landed on Akira's shoulder.

Akira nodded his head in understanding as he pulled out a kunai from his pouch and he pricked his left pointer finger on the point of the weapon. He placed the bleeding finger on the scroll, as soon as his blood touched to paper, his name appeared on the scroll in the first empty spot on the scroll. The dragon shook his head in happiness. _We have a new contractor, it's about time._ The tiny dragon thought to himself.

"Now kid. The technique is done by first making the following hand seals: Boar, Dog, Rooster, Monkey, Ram. Then you slap the ground where you want us to appear. Other than that look through the contents of the container scroll that you got there, it contains everything a young Moon Shinobi will need." The dragon said as jumped on top of the large scroll and began to roll it up.

"How do you know what's in it?" Akira said as he looked down at the tiny scroll, before looking at the little dragon.

"Kid, we had these mass produced for the Hidden Moon Village by the Artisan Village, apparently at least one survived from the destruction of the Village. It's amazing what you could get made back in the old days. Well, Ja ne." The tiny dragon said as he and the large scroll disappeared in a puff of smoke. Akira's head drooped as he let out a disappointed sigh.

He put the container scroll away and laid down to take a short nap, listening to Ryouji's snoring.

Eight hours later, Shigehito came into the boy's room and yelled:

"TIME TO HEAD OUT!!"

Ryouji and Shigure instantly sat up at the sound of Shigehito's annoying voice. Akira remained blissfully sleeping.

"Where's the fire!?!" Ryouji spoke loudly. He turned his head drunkenly towards his sensei. "Why did you have to go and ruin such a beautiful dream? It's not like I can find such a beautiful girl anywhere!"

Unintelligible nonsense came from Shigure's location as he leaned against the wall and fell back to sleep.

Akira was still sleeping through this insanity. Shigehito's face scrunched up into a frown as he walked over to his sleeping student and began kicking him in the side.

"Akira get up. We are going to be leaving soon." Shigehito ordered, still kicking Akira lightly in the side.

"…give me five more minutes." Akira spoke half asleep.

"Get up now. We need to head out, now." Shigehito ordered sternly, still kicking him in the side.

"Damnit, stop kicking me, sensei!"

"Only when you get up."

"Fine, I'm up." Akira said with a yawn.

"Good, the others are being woken as we speak. Head outside and meet everyone for breakfast." Shigehito ordered as he began to melt into a pile of stones. Akira was not amused.

"Nice. Sensei used a rock clone to wake us up." Ryouji said as he walked over to Akira. Shigure was still getting his stuff together.

"I'm going to go get something to eat. I'll see you out there." Akira said as he walked out, putting on his jacket and his sword at the same time. "When I get my hands on that bastard…"

Shigehito watched as everyone came out of the domed stone fortress. They still had day light left, he noted. He handed everyone a packaged meal before enjoying his.

Ryouji walked over to Akira and sat down next to him on a log, before enjoying his meal. After a few bites, he stopped eating and cockily turned his head toward his teammate.

"Yo, Akira. I want to spar against you when we get back home." Ryouji said with a serious look on his face. "I want to see which one of us is stronger. So, can we?" He smiled.

Akira was taken by surprise at the serious request of his usually flirtatious teammate. He found himself speechless, for once.

"Well? What do ya say?" Ryouji said with an eager grin on his face.

"I'm not sure that I'd be a good match against you." Akira said as he hung his head down. Ryouji just laughed at that remark.

"Ya think that you'd be a bad match against me? Dude, don't sell yourself short, your pretty fucking strong. If it weren't for you, everyone here would be dead. I'm not expecting to win against you I just want to see how far I can go against you." Ryouji replied cheerfully.

Shigehito walked over to his students said loudly:

"Ok everyone. It's time to move out."

The group gathered their stuff and headed off down.

Many hours past before the group made it to the Artisan Village. The giant doors were opened and people were bustling to the shops. The group walked over to the Gatekeepers to check in.

"Lady Masaya Sakume and escorts, checking in." Shigehito said as he led the group to the Gatekeepers desk. The two shinobi looked up and took down their information on a pad of paper.

"It's good to see you back, Sakume-sama. I take it that your trip was productive." One of the shinobi Gatekeepers said to Lady Sakume.

"It was quite productive." She replied with a slight blush, she continued after it went away, "Is Elder Kenji at his house? I need to speak with him, as soon as possible."

"He's probably there, but you'd better check with his secretaries, to be sure."

"Arigato." She spoke with an elegant bow. She then gestured to the rest of the group, "Come on everyone. I'll show you to the inn."

Katsume was the first to speak up.

"Forgive my intrusion, but we should probably begin heading back to the Hidden Leaf Village soon."

Lady Sakume simply smiled and replied in a gentle motherly tone.

"Don't worry, I'll send a falcon to the Hokage to inform him." She said as she led the group around the village. "Just rest and have fun this evening, I'll set up rooms in the inn for you." The rest of the group's faces paled as she spoke, including her son's.

Later that night, the Genin team arrived for dinner at Lady Sakume's home. The Genin's eyes grew wide as they stared at all the food on the table.

"Oh Kami! I've never seen so much food in my life!" Akira exclaimed, drooling a little, remembering the meager meals that he usually made.

"Wow…I was not expecting this much food." Miharu said taking in the size of the meal.

"Yatta! They've got Sake!" Ryouji yelled excited, much to the rest of his team's dismay.

_I can't believe we have a crazy alcoholic on our team._ Miharu and Akira thought while hanging their head in shame.

"Please allow me to thank you all with dinner." Lady Sakume said motioning the team to take a seat around the large food covered table.

Everyone took a seat around the table, Miharu across from Akira, and next to Ryouji while Shigehito sat next to Akira, much to Akira's dismay.

_Great, I get stuck next to uber-perv, just my luck…_Akira thought with a sigh.

"Well eat up!" Lady Sakume ordered.

Everyone reached for a set of chopsticks and before snapping them, said in unison:

"Itadakimasu!"

After everyone finished eating Lady Sakume ordered some servants to bring gifts for their guests.

Four servants brought each carrying a gift walked over to the table. The first servant walked over to Shigehito carrying a Limited Edition of the first Icha Icha book that had been signed by the author. The second servant brought Ryouji, a pouch of very rare ninja flower seeds. The third brought Miharu a pair of arm wraps made from a special fabric that aided in manipulating chakra. The last one brought a pair of black and silver ornate sheathed katanas, for Akira.

Akira blinked a couple times as stared at the twin swords. _I've never seen such craftsmanship before and I'm just looking at the scabbards._ He stood up and bowed towards Lady Sakume and said with a little bit of tears in his eyes:

"Domo Arigato, Masaya-san."

At this everyone was a little shocked to see tears in the young boy's eyes.

"You are very welcome, I owe you and your team my life, this is the least that I can do to begin to repay you for protecting me." Lady Sakume said.

About a half hour later, the entire Genin team arrived at the hotel that Lady Sakume requested for the group. Once again the look of surprise at the grandeur of the rooms was priceless.

Several minutes passed, before any of them could speak.

"We hit the jackpot getting this mission!" Ryouji said throwing himself on the bed. His face was beaming from happiness. "Miharu-chan, care to join me?" He asked with a sly grin on his face.

As soon as Ryouji began his 'attempted' seduction of his female teammate, Akira left the room as quickly as he could. Primarily to hide the small nosebleed that had erupted. _Oh shit, that could've been bad._ He thought to himself trying to get the image out of his head. His curiosity now drifted to the two swords in his hands, _I haven't taken them out of their scabbards yet, I wonder what they look like…_ He casually set one of his new swords on his bed and unsheathed the second sword to examine it. The katana's blade was as black as the darkest night sky, the blood fullers were perfectly aligned, and the tsuba was shaped like a silver coiled dragon, the black leather wrap hilt on top of the silvery dragon skin made the sword as functional as it was beautiful. A small image of the crescent moon was engraved on to the blade right above the tsuba.

_Oh man, these swords are worth the value of the entire Hidden Leaf Village each and Lady Sakume gave them to me like they were a hindrance to her._ He thought trying to fathom his expensive gifts.

Meanwhile, the rest of the team was laying down resting. Miharu began dreaming of her two male teammates and introducing them to her family…

(Miharu's Dream)

Miharu looked her and recognized that she was in the Hidden Leaf Village, near the Uchiha Compound. A smile quickly came over her face, _Yatta! I'm home._

"Miharu-chan." Akira suddenly appeared next to her, "Let's go I can't wait to meet your family." He smiled sweetly at her, she couldn't help but blush.

"Yo Miharu! I thought you and I were going to meet your family?" Ryouji appeared on the other side of her, with a bottle of Sake and a bouquet of red roses in his hands. His eyes seemed to promise adventure. He handed her the flowers. She took them blushing like a fool.

_Wow…I don't know who to pick. _She thought. _At least this is a dream. It's not like this is really going to happen._

Akira looked a little depressed and disappointed over Ryouji's sudden appearance.

"Miharu-chan, I'm going to go see how my little brother is doing. I'll leave you be."

_Huh? _She blinked, _Why would Akira just up and leave like that? Is he jealous of Ryouji?_

"Well come on babe. Your family's waiting for us." Ryouji said as he took a swig of Sake.

They entered the compound, it was empty.

_Why is the compound empty? It's never empty. What is going on here? _ She thought while panicking.

Suddenly she saw a darkened figure with a pair of bright red predatory eyes, a sword was in his hand.

"It's time to finish the job. Die Uchiha!" The figure said as he brought the sword down to slash. A look of surprise appeared in the figure's eyes as its sword was stopped by a pair of katanas. Gripping the two katanas was none other than Akira.

"Are you alright, Miharu-chan? I just had this sudden thought that you might be in trouble so I ran over here as quickly as possible." Akira said struggling to keep the dark figure from hurting her. She blinked a few times while thinking, _Akira-kun came to my rescue._

"Ninpou: Nature's Embrace." She heard Ryouji say, as thick vines began to wrap around the dark figure.

"It's time for you to die." Akira's blades glowing with a black aura, suddenly he slashed through the dark figure disintegrating it.

"Nice try, but no one can stop my goal." The Dark Figure replied behind her before she felt a sharp pain in her back and then…

(End Dream)

Suddenly, Miharu woke up in a sweat. _ What was that all about? That was the worst dream I have ever had. And why do I have this strange sense of foreboding?_

Meanwhile in another room, Ryouji was dreaming having some naughty dreams.

(Ryouji's Dream – Lemon)

He looked around his room at the beautiful women that he had collected, _Now which one will I have this time?_ "I want you two." He pointed to the two water ninjas that they had fought earlier. "I always wanted to have a threesome with twins." He smiled as he licked his lips. _I'm going to enjoy this._ Looking over their slender but voluptuous curves he smiled, before cutting off their clothes with a small tanto. He started by kissing the collarbone of the water nin, Azumi, while one of his plants teased and aroused the other girl.

"Oh, Master Ryouji, you are making us so wet and horny. We want you now, master. We need your long shaft inside of us, filling us. Unshackle us and we will try to satisfy you." The girls pleaded in between moans.

He unshackled the twins and led them to his bed where they set to work. They took turns licking the tip of his shaft. He smiled as Azumi pushed her lips past the head of his shaft and began gently licking the swollen head with the tip of her tongue. While Azumi tended to the head, her twin sister began slowly licking the sides of his large instrument. He couldn't prevent himself from letting out a moan, from the pleasure. One of the girls, which one, he didn't know nor care at this moment, placed her knees on both sides of his shoulders and brought her sex right in front his face as she tended to his desires. _Oh yeah!!!_ He thought to himself as he inserted his tongue into the folds of her womanhood and began to return the favor.

"Oh Master." Izuna moaned from the pleasure. Azumi's head began to bob as she went up and down the shaft with her tongue.

"Ryouji, it's time to wake up." A quiet disembodied voice called.

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!" Ryouji screamed as his dreamscape disappeared and was replaced by his empty room and the sounds of his team pounding on his door and yelling at him to wake up.

He began to cry…

Morning came too quickly for the rest of Team five. Akira's eyes opened, _Oh man, it's morning already_ He realized with a yawn. _I'd better get ready._

He pulled his unwilling body out of the bed and quickly threw on his clothes. After a few minutes, he was fully dressed in his typical clothes, a navy blue tee-shirt, a pair of forest green pants, and his black jacket. His two new katanas' scabbards were slipped into his belt on both sides of waist, while his chakra blade katana was strapped to his back. He had tied his ninja headband around his left arm and had his kunai pouch around right thigh. His shoulder-length dark hair flowed down around his face before he pulled it back into his typical small ponytail.

He pulled open the door to his room only to find out that Miharu and the rest of the Squad was waiting for him.

"What took you so long, Akira-kun? Ryouji was the only difficult one to wake up." Miharu said as she pointed to the sullen blond-haired teen to her left.

"Whatever…I wish I had some sake right now. I was having a really good dream too, before you and sensei woke me up." Ryouji said with a disappointed tone to his voice.

Akira reached into his pocket and got out his wallet, and handed Ryouji two-hundred ryo.

"Get yourself some sake, I'd rather not have to deal with a pessimistic Ryouji, the entire trip home." Akira said casually. Ryouji's eyes lit up and a smile appeared on his face.

"Thanks man. I'll be right back." Ryouji said as he took off to the store to pick up a bottle of Sake.

"Sensei, how about I escort Miharu-chan to the gate and you and Ryouji meet us there when he gets back." Akira suggested trying not to get stuck with either of the perverts in his squad.

Shigehito thought for a moment before making a series of hand seals.

"Earth Element: Rock Clone Jutsu."

The rest of the squad just looked petrified at the thought of where the rock clone would sprout out from. Suddenly, an uproar could be heard from outside. _Just great, sensei just had to scare the civilians._ The genin thought as they hung their heads, a bead of sweat ran down each of their foreheads.

"Ok everyone. I'm going to leave my rock clone to deliver the message to Ryouji, while the rest of us," He paused to adopt his ridiculous pose. "Will wait for him at the gate!"

"…" Was the team's response. _What gods did we offend to have __**this**__ guy as our sensei._ The team wondered almost collectively.

Together they headed for the gate to await their alcoholic teammate.

When they arrived at the gate they were surprised to see that their partially drunken teammate was already waiting for them.

"Hey guys. Hic…Wazzup? Hic. Wat took you so long? I've finished half this bottle already." Ryouji drunkenly said to his teammates.

"Huh? You've finished half the bottle in less than ten minutes and you're still conscious, how!?!" Akira questioned, almost unable to comprehend the answer.

"Well, since Ryouji is here with us, we don't need to have a clone of me existing in this village." Shigehito said as he focused. "Release!"

Back at the hotel across town, Shigehito's Rock Clone began to breakdown on to the floor. Eventually only a small pile of dirt and rocks are left on the floor.

"Damn kids, leaving a pile of dirt and rocks in the middle of my clean hotel for me to clean up. I'm going to kill them." The team heard the angry hotel manager all the way from the exit gate.

"Umm…We should go now." Miharu suggested everyone else nodded and they sprinted back to the Hidden Leaf Village.

They returned to the village right as the sun began its descent into the horizon. After they checked in with the two chuunin gatekeepers, Shigehito turned to the group with a smile and said:

"Good job, everyone. Take tomorrow off, and rest up."

"Awesome, that will give me time to go see Hayate-sensei, and learn some new kenjutsu techniques." Akira said out loud almost like he was talking to himself aloud, as he began to fiddle with his two new swords.

"We should celebrate with dinner at my house. I'm sure that my mom would be happy to fix dinner and my cousin, Itachi, could show you some kenjutsu, Akira-kun." Miharu offered.

"That sounds awesome, but I'll have to bring aniki with me. Is that alright, Miharu-chan." Akira said with a smile.

"…crazy bitch." Ryouji said as he drank the last of his bottle of sake. "You guys…go have fun… I tink…I'm going to go rest here for a little bit before I head home. I'm not feeling so good." Ryouji said as he toppled into the grass, and passed out.

Miharu started laughing at the sight of her teammate passing out all of the sudden. Akira just shook his head in disbelief, and then sighed.

"Looks like we got to take him home before we go to your house." Akira said as he attempted to lift up his passed out teammate and help him home. Suddenly Akira stopped and he turned towards Miharu with a bashful, klutzy look on his face and asked, "You don't by any chance know where he lives?"

At this Miharu started laughing harder.

"I guess I'll have to drop him off at my house, and get aniki to watch over him…" Akira realized before letting out a sigh. He could only think of one thing to say at his situation. "So troublesome…"

Miharu began laughing so hard she began to cry. Akira just shook his head and began the long trek to his small apartment. Several minutes past until she finally stopped laughing long enough to realize that her two teammates were gone…

"Hey wait for me!" She called to her rapidly disappearing teammates, as she started running towards them.

The normally long trek to his apartment took even longer than anyone anticipated, due to Ryouji's current lack of motor skills.

"I can't believe that I had to drag your ass, all the way from the main gate because you can't hold your liquor. Baka!" Akira muttered mostly to himself, before turning to yell at his pretty much unconscious teammate. "I hope that you have the biggest hang-over in the world. Baka!"

Akira reached for the doorknob, only to have it open for him. A voice cried out from the living room.

"Nii-san! Where have you been? You missed my graduation." An overly excited Naruto came running to the door. He looked at his older brother and then at Ryouji, with a look of confusion on his face. "What's with the Ryo-san doing here?" (Yes I know Naruto is calling Ryouji 'money'-san. I thought it would be amusing.)

"He's going to be lying on the futon, since I…err…WE have no idea where he lives." Akira said grumpily as he pushed Naruto out of the way and dropped Ryouji on the couch. Akira looked over at Naruto, with a look that would make that damned cat, Tora, die of fright, and said: "What do you mean you graduated? Graduation isn't for another two months, you baka!" Akira said before whacking Naruto on his head. "And for you information, I was on a mission, you baka!" He whacked him again.

Naruto was seeing stars around this time.

"Oh---kay nii-san. I didn't know that you mastered the Bushin no Jutsu." Naruto said dizzily.

At this time, Miharu finally caught up. Panting, she bent over to prop herself up so that she wouldn't fall.

"huff…Why…huff…didn't…huff…you…huff…wait…huff…for me?" Miharu asked while trying to catch her breath. "We need to…head over…to my house…now that Ryouji…and your brother…are taken care of."

Akira just looked over at her calmly, and while smiling asked:

"You need a drink, Miharu-chan? We've got plenty of water. It might help you feel better."

"Sure…water…sounds…good…Can I…come in…to catch my breath?" Miharu asked from the doorway.

"I'm surprised you asked, come in." Akira said motioning for her to enter and relax. He ran to the kitchen and got her a glass of ice water to rehydrate her.

"Domo Arigato." She said as she accepted the glass. She greedily drank it on the spot.

"We can head to your house when you're ready. Just relax, for now." Akira said as he went to his room to change into a new set of clothes.

Miharu closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them, Akira had changed into a pair of black pants, a navy blue tee-shirt and his favorite jacket. He still had his two new swords tucked into his belt on either side of his waist, but the pair of black leather fingerless gloves were new. _Damn I feel like the damsel in the fairy tales I used to read._ She thought looking at her teammate, trying not to blush.

"Are you ready?" Akira asked as he tried to help her up, as she stood up she nodded. _I'd better take her home before her parents get pissed at me._ "Well we'd better head out."

(Hey everyone I'm going to do a couple of polls.

Poll 1: The Pairings Poll. (These Pairings I'm considering, I'm curious to get your opinions)

Ryouji and Ino

Naruto and Sakura

Sakura and Sasuke

Shigehito and Anko

Naruto and Hinata

Ryouji and Nayoko Hoshino (the Death Ninja)

Ryouji and The twin Water Nins (Azumi and Izuna)

Shigehito and Shizune

Ryouji and Ayame

Other (leave a recommendation)

Poll 2: Everyone's desires

More violence

More perversion (I highly doubt it)

More romance

More awesome techniques

Less OC plot (I had tried to do the story from a different angle.)

More OC plot (A vote of confidence.)

Tone down characters (Too overpowered)

Tone up characters (Too underpowered)

Other Recommendations

Poll 3: The Uchiha's Branch Clan's Ultimate Abilities

Null-field (Nullifies Jutsu within a certain radius)

Kakashi's Mangekyou Sharingan

Madara's Mangekyou Sharingan

Shinigami powers (Bleach xover)

Other recommendations

Enjoy.)


	4. The End of the Uchiha Clan

Jacen – I'm out of ideas for this little intro. So I'll say the Disclaimer. I don't own Naruto, if I did then Naruto would have at least kissed either Hinata, Sakura, Ino or Ten-Ten by now…Thank you for reading. Please review. Hey, a guy can dream right?

_Thinking_

**Kyuubi/Inner Voice**

(Begin/Author Notes/End)

Miharu could barely contain her excitement as she and Akira walked towards the Uchiha Compound. _I can't believe that Akira-kun is walking with me, to meet my family. Rikku-neechan will be so jealous, even though she is dating Itachi. Akira-kun is so awesome!_

Akira appeared deep in thought over meeting his teammate's family, for the first time._ I wonder if Miharu-chan's cousin, Itachi, is as good as she says. Well, I'd better be on my best behavior, don't want to anger her family._

As the pair neared the Uchiha Compound, Miharu suddenly had a strong sense of foreboding and déjà vu. _What is the ominous sensation that I'm feeling? That something bad is going to happen._ Her face scrunched up as she remembered the dream she had the previous night.

Akira quickly noticed Miharu's look of worry as they drew closer to the compound.

"What's on your mind, Miharu-chan?" Akira asked with curiosity on his face.

"I'm fine, Akira-kun." She said with a smile on her face._ I hope that he buys that._

"As you wish, Miharu-chan." Akira said with a confused look on his face. _How did Miharu-chan_'_s emotions change so quickly? Women are so confusing._

As they reached the entrance, both of their faces paled at the sight before them. Blood covered the large walls of the esteemed estate. Countless bodies with numerous kunai and shuriken sticking out of them were scattered aimlessly around the courtyard. The ground was red from the blood that covered it.

"Oh…my…god." Miharu said before fainting, conveniently into Akira's arms. _SHIT! _was all that he could think as he caught his teammate.

Akira quickly set her down against the door. Looking back at the carnage and he shook his head, fighting with all of his might to keep the contents of his stomach down.

"Ah, it appears that I missed one. No matter, both of you will die here tonight." An eerie voice called from the direction of a house behind them. Akira turned towards the owner of the voice, with anger and hatred in his eyes.

A raven-haired young man a little bit older then Akira came out of the house wearing ANBU body armor and holding a blood-stained ninja-to in his right hand. A pool of blood appeared beneath the point of the blade. Akira just stared into the man's crimson eyes and the man just smiled.

"You are not a Uchiha. Which means that I won't need the Mangekyou Sharingan to defeat you."

Akira's eyes narrowed as he stood up and without breaking eye contact with the man in the doorway he drew the katana from its sheath on his left hip in a single fluid motion. He brought his sword into a traditional kendo stance as he channeled and sharpened wind chakra into the blackened blade.

"I will kill you for what you did here. As the leaves fall in autumn, so shall you beneath my blade on this night." He said as he charged towards his foe, eyes filled with anger, and his sword glowing from the amount of wind chakra running through it. The crimson-eye man smiled as he casually dodged Akira's attack.

"Your kenjutsu is impressive, as is your nature manipulation. But before my eyes, your techniques are undone." The crimson-eyed man explained as he slashed horizontally with his sword. Only to have it clash against Akira's second blade, in a reverse grip. This only made the man laugh. "Oh, so you're going to give up the ability to use jutsu to employ a second blade. Pitiful."

Akira smiled.

"Kazekiri." He spoke as he slashed up shattering the man's sword and sending him flying and bleeding a little from the chest.

"Most impressive. A ranged wind jutsu without using seals. I guess that I have to resort to the Mangekyou Sharingan, I'm simply out of time. Tsukiyomi!" The man said as his eyes changed.

Akira found himself strapped to a wooden cross, in a world without color. The man's crimson eyes were the only thing that was not black and white. A katana was in his hand.

"Welcome to my realm. I control everything here. Time, matter, substance. For the next three days, I will slowly cut you. Enjoy." He said with a smile on his face, just before he began his work…

Miharu regained consciousness just in time to see Akira fall to the ground.

"AKIRA-KUN!!!" She yelled as she ran over to him. "Itachi-niisama, what have you done?"

She looked over at him with her Sharingan eyes had activated, from her anger.

"That doesn't concern you, Miharu. You are the last Uchiha besides Sasuke. I will only leave Sasuke to avenge the clan. Your clan's techniques shall die with you." The crimson-eyed man said.

"For what you did to Akira-kun. I will never forgive you. You may have obtained the Legendary Mangekyou Sharingan. But never forget, I still have its counterpart running though my veins, the blood of Madara's sister." She said as her normally soft eyes developed an edge.

"You defeat me, now that's rich." Itachi said with a chuckle. "Karasubushin no jutsu." He said with a smile before disappearing into flock of crows.

_Shit, where did he go. _Miharu thought as she looked around her with her Sharingan eyes.

"Poor Miharu, to have stage two Sharingan eyes and to not even be close to seeing me. No wonder you were the weakest of the Uchihas. Your sister at least lasted longer than you." Itachi's voice seemed to be coming from all directions, taunting her. "Oh well, play time is over. I wonder if you'll break as quickly as your sister did under Tsukiyomi."

Hearing the name of the main branch's insidious genjutsu, she couldn't help but shudder. She had yet to hear of anyone in the secondary branch that had unlocked their family's ultimate techniques. Suddenly Miharu felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Too slow." Itachi said as he pulled her away from Akira's unconscious body and flung her against the wall of the house…hard. His right hand wrapped around her pale thin throat as he lifted her by the throat to stare directly into his eyes. "Tsukiyomi."

"Tsukiyomi." That one word was enough to completely fuck up her entire plan to get her and Akira-kun out of here.

Suddenly she found herself watching the entire Uchiha massacre on repeat for what seemed like three days straight while stuck in her cousin's genjutsu.

"Oh so you were able to remain conscious after being hit by my Tsukiyomi, hmm? Interesting, perhaps if you live long enough you can live to fight another day." Itachi said with a smirk as he jabbed the remains of his shattered ninja-to into her abdomen. Her eyes grew wide from the pain. "Good-bye, Miharu-neechan." Itachi said as he released her and let her bleeding unconscious body hit the floor…

(Begin/ I'm sorry for the chiffhanger. Please cast your votes for the poll at the end of the previous chapter.


	5. Miharu's New Life

Jacen – Hello everyone who reads my story. I'm apologizing for such an evil cliff-hanger. So I decided to post the next chapter.

Naruto – Jacen, We know the real reason that you take so long to post a story. You're lazier than Shikamaru.

Jacen – Take that back.

Naruto – [Sticks out his tongue]

Akira – Naruto-kun, stop acting this way. Jacen-sama, just has an extremely poor attention span and coupled with ridiculous reverse/regular writer's block.

Ryouji – Whatever…F.Y.I Jacen does not own Naruto, He does own the rest of us…

_Thinking_

"Talking"

**Inner Voice**

(Author Notes)

(Begin Recap)

"Oh so you remained conscious after being hit by my Tsukiyomi, hmm? Interesting, perhaps if you live long enough you can live to fight another day." Itachi said with a smirk as he jabbed the remains of his shattered ninja-to into her abdomen. Her eyes grew wide from the pain. "Good-bye, Miharu-neechan." Itachi said as he released her and let her bleeding unconscious body hit the floor…

(End Recap)

(Miharu's Hospital Room – Leaf Village General – 3 Days after the Uchiha Massacre)

_Where am I?_ I wondered as I looked around the room. The walls were sterile white, the sun came in. _Am I in the hospital? Why?_ I sat up and felt a cold breeze down my back. _Nani! I'm in a hospital gown!?! What the hell happened to me? _Suddenly intense pain erupted from my side. _Fuck me, this hurts like hell._ I thought as my face winced from the pain. I could feel the my eyes watering from the pain. I looked down at my side and noticed that my white hospital gown was turning red. Suddenly the machine's started beeping as I started screaming. _Oh man, the pain. MAKE IT STOP! _My strength was failing me as I feel back onto the bed, screaming.

I don't know how long I was in pain, all I know was it felt like eternality. Eventually, some nurses came in and stuck me with a syringe, I don't know what it was but the pain went away and I fell back to sleep.

I saw images of people floating past me, in my dreams. The people looked familiar to me, but I wasn't sure who they suddenly I saw my mom. She smiled at me before fading away. Then I realized that everyone else was fading away as well. I felt so alone. The tears fell down my eyes like rain. Then I heard my mom's voice, it seemed so peaceful and serene.

"I'm so proud of you Miharu. You are truly an Uchiha. Smile my daughter, I'll always be with you."

I still felt alone, but I knew that I would do my best, to make my ancestors proud.

I opened my eyes and wondered why no one had come to visit me from my family. _Hell I should've at least seen my mother, she works here._ While I was lost in thought, a doctor came in to check on me.

"How are you feeling now, any better? You gave us quite a scare, this morning." The man said with a concerned look on his face.

"I'm feeling a little better. Have you seen my mother? I figured that she'd be one of the first to come visit." I asked wondering why my mom was not here.

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, but your mother is dead." The man said with regret in his voice. My face showed nothing but surprise and shock.

"What do you mean she's dead!?!" I asked angrily trying to hold back the tears that were building in my eyes. _But I saw her in my dreams, how can she be dead. _ "What about my sister, Rikku, where is she?"

"We believe she is dead as well, there were some severe scorching in some places at your estate. Again I'm sorry to be the one to tell you but your cousin, Itachi murdered every member of your clan and his, except you and his little brother, a couple of days ago. You were in critical condition when they brought you and your friend here. Your friend is fine, in fact he's going to be discharged tomorrow." The doctor said, his eyes told me that he was depressed and feeling guilt for telling me the truth.

I felt my whole world shatter before my eyes. _I was truly alone._ I could feel a void appearing in my soul. _I'm going to kill you Itachi, if that is the last thing that I do._ I swore to myself before I broke down in tears.

(Miharu's Room – Leaf Village General – 5 days after the Uchiha Massacre)

A couple days passed before they discharged me. As I got dressed I looked at the wound on my abdomen in the mirror. _I will get stronger, so that this wound is the last one that I'll ever receive._

"Forgive me, mother. But I must give up my compassion, I must kill me heart, to avenge you." I swore to myself._ Swearing to do such a thing is simple, succeeding is a completely different story._ I shook my head at my own thoughts.

I calmly zipped up my navy blue vest and left the room.

As I walked towards the doors I heard a voice behind me.

"I'm glad to see you up and about, Miharu-chan." The voice called, I realized immediately that it was, Akira-kun. My whole face grew warm. "I got discharged two days ago. I tried to come visit you but the nurses wouldn't let me."

I turned around quickly to see him. I ran over to him and hugged him as tight as I could, happy to see that he was alright. He turned beet red.

"I missed you too…" Akira said with a bashful look on his face. Awkward silence followed afterwards.

Suddenly, I heard another voice coming from the direction of the doors behind me.

"Go you, Akira. I never expected to see Miharu in your arms. You make me proud." The voice of their perverted teacher said.

"Yeah all you need next is to head back to your house and…" Ryouji's voice followed Shigehito's before the sound of a fist making contact with a skull cut him off. "Ow…Bitch that hurt."

"Stop saying perverted things, then." A third new voice came from the same direction. "Well what are you waiting for…go ahead and kiss him."

Both Akira and I turned red at the same time, and then I fainted in Akira's arms.

"Well done, Katsume. I was not expecting you to be a closet pervert." Shigehito's voice trailed through my conscious mind. _Great…Now everyone thinks that I have a crush on Akira-kun._ **And you don't? I've seen the way that you've been looking at him.**_ SHUT UP!_ **Girl, you are just in denial.**_ SHUT UP!!_ **Are you saying that Akira is not an attractive member of the human race?**_ I'm not saying that he's not attractive._** So what are you saying, hmmm?**_ I must be going crazy, since I'm arguing with myself._** Keep telling yourself that. Hahaha.**

"Are you ok, Miharu-chan? You fainted and fell into my arms." Akira said with an awkward look on his face. My face grew warm again. **Blushing like a fool with a crush. **_Stop it, I don't have a crush on Akira-kun._ **Hahaha, keep telling yourself that.**

"I'm fine, I guess I'm still not at one hundred percent, just yet. Can someone help me up, I need to talk to Hokage-sama, about getting a temporary residence." I said as I grabbed Akira's extended hand and pulled myself up to my using him as leverage. Turning away from my team, I said: "I'll see you guys after I get everything taken care."

I noticed a look of disappointment on the team's faces, as I walked away.

"Would you mind if I tagged along, my little brother is in school and I'd rather not hang around those perverts." Akira said as he tried to catch up.

"Sure you can come, but you have to keep up." I said with a mischievous grin on my face, before I started running in the direction of the Hokage tower.

"Fine by me. I'll see you there." Akira said as he matched my pace.

While we were running we ran, literally, into a man that wore a Jonin Vest, a neon green jumpsuit, a pair of bright orange leg-warmers and he wore his red forehead protector as a belt, he had a hideous bowl-cut hair style and giant eyebrows that looked like fuzzy black caterpillars. Standing next the man was a boy that looked like the younger version of the man. I looked at the bright green duo, and did the only thing that I could think of, (other than call them queer…) I apologized.

"Gomen nasai."

The older man looked at the Akira and I and laughed.

"It is alright, I wonder though, where are you headed in such a hurry. The two of you should just enjoy your youth. Right, Lee." He said while smiling with his perfect, overly shiny teeth and sticking his thumb up.

"Right Gai-sensei." The younger version said.

"Lee."

"Gai-sensei."

"Lee."

"Gai-sensei."

"Lee."

As they embraced, a genjutsu of a beach and a sunset appeared behind them.

_What the hell? Are these guys fags or something?_ I wondered as I blinked a few times to make sure I wasn't losing my mind…Both Akira and I felt a bead of sweat run down our brows at the same time.

"Akira-kun. Let's go, before they realize that we aren't there anymore." I suggested as I began walking as far away from those two as humanly possible.

After leaving the strange duo, we finally made it to the Hokage's tower. As we walked in his office, the old man was filling out papers and looking as bored as anyone could actually look.

"Hello, Aijigetsu-san and Uchiha-san. How can this old man help you today?" He said as he put his pipe in his mouth and took a drag of it.

"Lord Hokage, if it is alright, I'd like to make a request." I asked politely. The Third Hokage smiled as he took another drag from his pipe.

"As much as I would like to, I'm sorry but I can't help you. You see, we have no vacant apartments anywhere except near your home. Though I must say, I'm a little confused that you'd give up your family's home to live alone in an apartment. May I ask why?" The wrinkled old man asked, still puffing on his pipe.

"I can't stay at my house." I said, taking a brief pause to catch my line of thought, before continuing. "Every time I walk down the streets near my house I remember all of my family, before they were killed. I can see my, my traitorous cousin coming to my doorstep to pick up my sister, Rikku to take her out on a date. I see my mom smiling at me and wishing me luck on my missions. If I stay at my house, I don't know how I'll function." I took another pause as I felt my eyes water, I had to fight to keep from breaking down in tears. "I still can't believe that they are all gone."

The elderly Hokage nodded in understanding, he got up from his desk and walked over and gave me a comforting hug. This only caused my sobbing to increase ten-fold.

"I know what you are going through, and I wish that I could tell you that it'll get better with time. But I'm not going to lie to you. In time, you will learn to draw strength from their sacrifice. I wish that could grant you your request but at this time I cannot. Gomen nasai." The old man said as he hugged me.

Akira looked deep in thought, then his face lit up all of a sudden.

"Miharu-chan, I don't want you to get the wrong idea but you could stay at my house." He suggested, I quickly turned to face him. _NANI!_ **Looks like you can have him all to yourself.**_ What kind of girl do you think that I am?_** Looks like someone's mind is already in the gutter. I meant that you can see how good your precious Akira-kun is with domestic life.**

"But what about your little brother Naruto? Won't he throw a fit? Where will I sleep?" A million questions popped into my head as I thought about how this would be.

"Naruto will be fine with it. In fact he might ask you for tips on girls, since there is a girl that he likes and she doesn't know it. He'll probably be happy to have someone to talk to besides me. Besides I'll take the futon, you can have my room. On the bright side, it gives me an excuse to get rid of my collection of alarm clocks." He said with a chuckle. "I just want you to be happy."

"Arigato Akira-kun. I am truly in your debt." I said with a degree of sincerity and seriousness that I rarely use. "I'll head to my house and gather my clothes and possessions and meet you at your house afterwards." I suggested trying to get everything accomplished that I can.

"I'd rather help you pack. It's not like I have anything else to do today." Akira countered.

"Two words: alarm clocks." I said coldly.

"You win. I'll see you in a few hours." He said while holding his hands up in mock surrender.

"Well that's taken care of." The neglected old man said as he walked back behind his desk and started smoking on his pipe.

I quickly led Akira out of the Hokage's office, so not to take up anymore of the old man's precious time.

"See you at the apartment." He said before turning to walk in the opposite direction that I was heading.

I watched his movements as he disappeared down the streets to his apartment, with a look of disappointment. I shook my head and started walking towards my old home.

After several minutes of walking, I finally made it to the Uchiha Compound. It was peaceful and quiet, a rarity a week ago. As I walked I imagined the faces of every person that lived on this street. I imagined them coming and greeting me as I walked home, they were asking me about my mission and telling me how proud of me they were. I had to fight back my tears, the entire time.

I opened to door to my house and without thinking I called:

"Mom, Rikku. I'm home." It's a shame how one innocent act can trigger an entire nervous breakdown. I just sat on the ground as the tears fell like rain. After I finished crying and dried my tears I walked over to the radio and turned it on. The song that came on was one that I was familiar with but couldn't remember the name. (I think its "Closer" from the Three Tailed Bijuu's Arc's opening song. I'm using the subtitles from Dattebayo's Episode 90)

_Mi jika ni arumono, tsune ni wo tsuketeinai to_

_(You've got to be extra careful with the things nearest to you.)_

_amari ni chikasugite, miushinatteshimai sou_

_(You know the closer you get to something, the tougher it is to see it.)_

_anata ga saiken taiken shitta, shiawase wa ittai nan desu ka?_

_(Explain to me this happiness that you just have to experience.)_

_megumaresugeteite, omoidasenai kamo_

_(Or maybe you're so blessed that you can't even remember?)_

_ima koko ni iru koto, iki wo shiteiru koto_

_(That you stand here now, that you live and breathe,)_

_tada sore dake no koto ga, kiseki da to kizuku_

_(They're all little miracles, just by themselves.)_

_Mi jika ni arumono, tsune ni wo tsuketeinai to_

_(You've got to be extra careful with the things nearest to you.)_

_amari ni chikasugite, miushinatteshimai sou_

_(You know the closer you get to something, the tougher it is to see it.)_

_You know the closer you get to something, the tougher it is to see it._

_And I'll never take it for granted_

_oitsuzuketekita yume, akiramenzumi susume yo nante_

_(It's fine to say "Never give up", and "Keep chasing your dreams")_

_kirei koto wo ieru hodo, nanimo de kichainai kedo_

_(But the more time you spend talking big, the less you get done.)_

_hitonigiri no yuuki yo mune ni_

_(I'll press that handful of courage against my heart)_

_ashita wo ikinuku tame ni_

_(With its help survive another day)_

_And I'll never take it for granted_

_Let's go._

As those words went through her head, she thought about her family, her friends and her current actions. _What am I doing living in the past, remembering every little detail of my past life, my life with my mother and sister. I need to move on with my life, but it's so damn hard to do that._

As I walked up to my room with some empty container scrolls, I couldn't shake the feeling that my life was going to get better. I took each step as if it were going to be my last step. Everywhere I stepped memories flooded my memories.

(FLASHBACK)

Today was her first day at the academy. Her face was beaming from excitement. The little six year old girl just smiled as she put on her navy blue tee-shirt and a pair of white pants. She quickly looked up at her mom before jumping up excited.

"Hey mom! I can't wait to get the Ninja Academy, to make some new friends." Young Miharu exclaimed.

"Calm down, Miharu." A taller blond woman came into view and lifted the little girl up and hugged her tightly. "You can do anything that you believe you can."

(END FLASHBACK)

"I'm going to be living with Akira-kun, from now on. I'm going to get stronger to protect those that are precious to me. I don't want to ever feel this pain, the pain of losing the people that I love." I promised myself as I walked into my old room. I unrolled one of the empty scrolls onto my bed as I began the process of gathering and sealing my possessions into the scrolls that I brought with me.

Several hours passed before I finished what I was packing.

"I felt like I never was going to finish. I own way to much stuff." I said before letting out a sigh, before walking out of my room and into the hallway that led to my mother's room and Rikku's room. Out of respect for both of them, I decided to pay them my last respects and visit their rooms one last time.

Rikku's room was right across the hall from mine so I decided that it would be the first one that I'd visit. I carefully opened the door…

Rikku was taller than me and arguably more feminine looking than I ever was. Her long blond hair flowed down her back like a river of gold, she was definitely the most beautiful women to ever have been born in my family, which probably the reason that she was promised to be wed to Itachi, the prodigy of the Main Branch, when they both turned eighteen, next year. As I entered her room I remembered the day that I caught her and Itachi making out after their date.

(FLASHBACK)

Rikku had pinned her boyfriend underneath her, and was holding him down while kissing him hard on the lips. She sat up and looked him straight in the eyes with a serious look in her eyes.

"Do you love me, Itachi?"

"Like the water loves the earth." He said calmly, before looking at me at the door. "Although our guest would disapprove."

Rikku jumped off of Itachi and ran to the door to quickly close it, very red in the face.

(END FLASHBACK)

"I'm sorry, Rikku. I wish that I was stronger to protect you." I said as I sat there in prayer. "Goodbye, Rikku." I closed the door and walked over to my mother's room.

The bed had a pool of dried blood in the center of it. I could only speculate that this was where Itachi found her. I stood at the door for a moment to say my good-byes before heading downstairs to the kitchen and dining room.

Sitting on the dining room table was a pair of sheathed kodachi attached to a crimson silken bardic-style strap and a small piece of paper. Curious as to the contents of the letter, I walked over to it and picked it up to read it.

_To my beloved daughter, Miharu_

_I'm writing this letter because I'm pretty sure that I will be asleep when you get home. I just want you to know that I'm proud of you and that I'm sure that you will be the strongest Kunoichi that our clan has ever had in decades. So I'm giving you this present. These kodachi belonged to a legendary kunoichi that was born and died before the Hidden Leaf Village was made. Her name is unknown but she gave the swords to your great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandmother. These swords were once known as the Oathkeeper's blades, Rekkimaru and Mekkimaru. The blades are unique, in ways, even I'm not sure of. They can't be shattered and the material seems to conduct chakra, those are the only two things that I am sure of. You might ask Masato Hayabusa to show you how to use them, if he can't he daughter, Tenten might. I wish you the best luck in your future. Well I'm going to bed, I'll see you in the morning. I hope that your mission was a success and that you will tonight. I love you, my daughter. Good night._

_Love always,_

_Sachiko Uchiha_

_P.S.: You should bring Akira over for dinner, since he doesn't get much good home cooking living alone with a twelve-year old._

Tears rained down my face as I finished reading mother's letter. _Mother gave me the Nameless Kunoichi's swords._ I couldn't stop crying, but the tears were of a combination of grief and joy. _Mother gave me the swords._

"Arigato, mother. I'll make you proud." I said as I picked up the twin kodachi and quickly put on the bardic strap. The strap placed one of the swords on my left shoulder blade so that I could quickly draw it with my left hand and the second one was oriented on the small of my back placed where I could draw it with my right hand for primarily for defense. I had a memory of Itachi watching me practice my Taijutsu, the Interceptor-style of the Uchiha clan.

(FLASHBACK)

"Hello Miharu-neechan. I see that you are practicing our clan's Taijutsu style." Itachi called from the fence.

I paused for a moment, and nodded.

"Would you mind if I sparred with you for a moment? Your sister is helping at the hospital, and I'm off-duty right now." He asked calmly.

"S-s-su-sure." I said shyly. _Rikku's boyfriend is so cool._ I thought before taking the stance that mother had shown me before.

"Your stance is different than your sister's." Itachi commented as he adopted a similar stance to mine. "Now come at me. I wonder just how much different your style is from your sister's."

I attempted a spear-hand thrust with my right hand, which he calmly parried with a knife-hand block. Then a straight sweep using the momentum I had from the spear-hand thrust to try and catch him off guard. He leapt back a few feet to dodge my attack but it ended up placing him right where I wanted for my rising cartwheel kick. I felt my foot make contact but when I landed I found a small log resting right where I hit. My face scrunched up.

"I thought we were sparring! Using the Substitution technique is unfair." I yelled while sulking.

"I noticed something interesting about your style, you might want to know. Your stance rests a few inches lower than someone, probably to add extra force to your attacks. Also your initial stance is much more aggressive than the traditional Interceptor-style. But combine your stance with a ninja-to or a pair of kodachi and your Sharingan and you have a very unique and dangerous style of your own."

"You are very crafty mother. You knew that you were going to be giving me the two swords all along, that's why you taught me a modified version of the traditional style." I said aloud while laughing.

I turned and left the dining room for the front door. Reaching my objective, I turned and to take one last glance at the place that I spent the majority of my fifteen years.

"I hope that I continue to make you proud, mother. I'll settle the score with Itachi for you both, while I'm at it. Please watch over me." I said as I walked away from my empty shell of my former life and headed to start anew.

I couldn't help but fight back a laugh as I heard Akira-kun and Naruto-kun arguing from outside the door.

"Why does your girlfriend have to live with us?" Naruto-kun's voice argued.

"She's not my girlfriend and she has nowhere else to live." Akira-kun retorted.

"What about her house with her parents?"

"Her entire family was killed a week ago!"

"You mean that your girlfriend is a Uchiha!?! Like Sasuke. That is so cool, nii-san."

"I'm going to beat you senseless for that statement. Let me say this one last time, she's not my girlfriend." Akira said mustering up a little bit of 'killer intent.'

With a smile on my face, I decided to make my entrance at my new home. The sight in the living room made me sigh. Akira was in the process of pummeling his little brother who was attempting to say something like "girl…friend."

"Stop that. Can you two not fight for one day. Your daily fights are more dangerous than a B-Rank mission." I yelled causing both boys to turn and look at me, Akira-kun stopping in mid-swing.

"Nii-san, your girlfriend is almost as scary as you." Naruto-kun stated naïvely. Akira-kun and I sighed at the same time for the boy's stupidity.

Akira-kun stepped away from Naruto-kun and walked over to me, with an innocent smile on his face.

"Miharu-chan, let me show you where you will be sleeping." He said as he led me into his old room. The closet had been emptied, which caused my eyebrow to rise curiously. "Funny story, when I bagged the alarm clocks to take them to the recycling center, the man gave me pretty much the equivalence to the payment of a D-rank mission." He said with a chuckle, before continuing, "So I bought a 'Jutsu-proof' clock with some of the funds." I couldn't help but laugh alongside him. "Well you can put your possessions in the closet and these drawers." He said motioning to most of the drawers in his dresser.

"What about you, where are you keeping your clothes?" I asked, a little disappointed with myself, that my friend gave up his room, privacy and most of his possessions, for me.

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun and I don't have that much stuff to keep track of. You need the space more than we do." He replied as he headed for the door, pausing once to say, "Make yourself at home, Miharu-chan."

"Arigato, Akira-kun." I said as got my container scrolls out and began unpacking my possessions. I removed my sheathed kodachi and hung them on the back of the chair in front of the desk.

"Nii-san, can we go eat at Ichiraku's tonight?" I heard Naruto-kun ask Akira-kun, as I finished unpacking.

"No we can't eat ramen every night I already told you that, several times. And plus we have to stretch the funds that we have between the three of us." Akira-kun replied to his little brother's request. They obviously didn't notice me coming out of my room.

"It's fine, I'll treat you guys to Ichiraku's tonight." I suggested, Naruto-kun's eyes turned to hearts at the thought of ramen. _I guess that you were right mom, the way to a man's heart is through his stomach._

"Miharu-chan, that isn't necessary, we've got enough stuff in the fridge for me to fix something up for dinner." Akira-kun said trying to play the chivalry card, "You're the guest here, you don't have to do that."

I rolled my eyes at Akira-kun's pathetic argument. Naruto-kun looked disappointed over the lack of ramen in his system. .

"That may be the case, but I just wanted to take you guys to out to Ichiraku's to thank you for letting me stay here with you." I said shrugging my shoulders. "It's not like I'm asking too much, I just want to treat you guys to dinner. Especially since you've saved my life several times already, it's the least I can do."

"Tch, fine. You win. Let's go." Akira-kun said holding his hands up in mock surrender.

"Yatta!!! RAMEN HERE I COME!!!" Naruto-kun said as he ran out of the apartment. Akira-kun hung his head in despair.

"…This is why I cook at home." Akira-kun said shaking his head.

I let out a long sigh and followed Akira over to Ichiraku's ramen stand.

If I told you, my day was going to improve would you believe me? Well, let's just say that my face spent the evening a bright red, mostly due to Naruto's innocence and my own insecurities.

(FLASHBACK)

"Hello everyone, how are my favorite customers, this evening?" Teuchi asked from across the counter. His daughter, Ayame smiled as she prepared the cooking utensils.

"Who's the pretty girl?" Ayame said, making me blush._ I don't get called pretty every day._

"That's just nii-san's girlfriend." Naruto spoke, causing my face to turn bright red like a tomato. "Hey nii-san, how come your girlfriend is looking like Hinata Hyuuga, when I'm near her?"

Akira just sighed and ignored him. Ayame just laughed.

"So Akira, how did you two meet?" Ayame asked Akira-kun. I quickly sat down at the counter and interrupted him.

"Two bowls of barbecued beef please." I ordered trying not to look like a complete fool.

"Awwe, Akira is growing up so fast. I remember the first time he came here with Lord Namikaze." Ayame said, causing Akira-kun to turn red himself. My ears perked up at the mention of Namikaze. "He was just a tiny thing, barely two years old. His father was a serious ramen junkie. At first, Akira refused to eat it, but after a while he finally gave in and about once a week he comes here with little Naruto and has at least one bowl of ramen."

"Lo-lo-lord Namikaze? Fa-fa-fa-father?" I stammered, completely taken by surprise. My face had just returned to a normal color, only to pale as I tried to make sense of this revelation.

Akira-kun decided that this was the moment to change the subject, quickly.

"Ayame, can I get two bowls of your pork ramen, please."

"Sure hun. I'm just surprised that you didn't bring your girlfriend here for a date." Ayame said with a sly grin on her face as she went into the back of the stand to prepare the ingredients. "You guys look so cute together."

Unable to take anymore embarrassment, I did the only thing that I could think of at the time. I fainted.

Several minutes passed before I came to. Only to see Akira-kun's concerned face inches away from my face. I turned red again and fainted.

(END FLASHBACK)

"Thank you for dinner, Miharu-chan. You're awesome. I'm so glad that nii-san is going out with you." Naruto said as we all walked back to _our_ apartment.

"Ok, Naruto-kun, let's get something straight right now. Akira-kun and I are _NOT_ DATING!!!" I said unconsciously releasing a wave of 'Killer Intent' that ended up summoning a small squad of ANBU special forces. Akira-kun just put his right hand to his head and sighed.

"What's seems to be the problem here?" The ANBU agent wearing a wolf mask asked.

I just sighed and thought about what I was going to say.

"Gomen nasai. I guess I got frustrated over the fact that Naruto-kun wasn't getting the point that his brother, Akira and I weren't dating, and I guess that in my frustration I released a wave of 'killer intent' to try and get him to realize it." I explained, the ANBU agent laughed as he turned to a female in a cat mask.

"I can emphasize right, neko-neechan." 'Wolf' said jokingly to the woman in the cat mask.

"Just wait until our shift's over then you're in for a world of pain and suffering." She said her words filled laced with venom. "But then again, you're a masochist." She continued causing a bead of sweat to appear on everyone's forehead, well almost everyone Naruto just looked confused.

Naruto-kun turned to Akira-kun and without missing a beat asked:

"Nii-san, what's a masochist?" The ANBU agents burst out laughing at the same time.

"Ummm…It's someone that enjoys pain." Akira-kun replied albeit hesitantly.

"You mean like…" Naruto started saying before Akira placed his hand over Naruto's mouth.

"Don't finish that statement." Akira warned. My eyes narrowed towards little Naruto.

"We see what you mean. Please no more outbursts tonight though. They usually end with a lot more paperwork for me to deal with." 'Wolf' begged. The rest of the ANBU laughed.

The rest of the walk back to the apartment was peaceful and quiet, to my surprise.

I watched Akira-kun reach into his pocket and pull out a small steel key and unlocked the door. A couple seconds later he turned the doorknob and we walked in. I headed straight to my new room and quickly shut the door behind me. I let out a "I'm glad that it's over" sigh, I would never have guessed that the little innocent blond-haired boy would embarrass me to the extent that he did. _This is going to be tough living with him._ Quickly making sure that the door was locked, so that _no one_ could catch me changing. _If someone walked in on me, I'd probably be the first person to __**die**__ of embarrassment…_

I went through my drawers, attempting to find something to wear to bed. A blue tee-shirt with a chibi cat on the front of it, and a pair of blue cotton shorts, were the most comfortable things that I could find. (I'm not really good at coming up with clothes, so bear with me.) I unzipped my vest, revealing my plain white bra and my borderline B-cup breasts. I sighed, _of course who would've thought that possessing a Sharingan, would doom me to having a small chest._ Even as a tomboy, I care a little about my appearance. I'll never be one of those girly girl fan-girls, but hey what's wrong with looking good and kicking butt. I pulled out a couple hangers out of my closet. I carefully removed my vest and hung it on the hanger, leaving me in my bra and skirt. Reaching down to the zipper of my skirt on my right hip, I slowly removed my skirt. Letting it fall to the ground, revealing my white cotton panties. I closed the closet door and stood in front of the mirror built into the door and admired my figure. _I'm not going to win, the kunoichi of year for it but at least I'm not ugly._

Throwing my tee-shirt on and putting on my shorts. I quickly admired myself in the mirror, with a quick smile. I walked over to the door and unlocked it. I was not prepared for what was on the other side.

Sitting on the futon, with a sketch-pad in his hand, was Akira-kun. His toned muscles rippled under his skin. His dark shoulder-length hair flowed down, outlining his face. The black dragon tattoo on his back seemed to want fly off his chiseled chest. _Damn, Akira-kun is a sexy beast!_ I felt a trickle of blood running down my lip. A couple of seconds went by before I could even take my eyes off of the chiseled frame of the teenage god in front of me. It's a good thing that he was so preoccupied in his drawing to pay any attention to me, otherwise he would have noticed the nosebleed. I quickly wiped it away, and walked over to the futon to look at the picture.

"What are you drawing, Akira-kun?" I asked before sitting down next to him and peered over his shoulder. He looked up with a look of shock on his face and tried to hide the picture he was drawing.

"Uh…nothing." He said trying to hide the sketch-pad under a pillow.

"Ah come on, don't be stingy. I just want to see what you drew." I said tackling him to try and get the sketch-pad. Eventually I pinned Akira-kun underneath me and reached under the pillow and pulled out the sketch-pad. My face drooped in sadness when I finally saw the picture.

The picture was a rough sketch of a tall man with spiky hair in a trenchcoat and a long-haired woman wearing a jonin vest and dark pants, standing next to short dark-haired boy dressed in a dark shirt and pants and standing in-front of the Hokage Tower.

"Is this a picture of you and your family?" I asked curiously. _The man in the picture looks familiar…_ Akira-kun's eyes saddened at my question.

"They were my adoptive parents, it's true." He said looking at the drawing. My eyes seemed to ask, 'what happened to them.' Akira continued his story, "My adoptive parents are more or less my true parents, I never met my birthparents, but Minato and Kushina raised me like their own, until their deaths twelve years ago." _He knows what it's like to be an orphan, to be all alone in the world._

"I'm so sorry, Akira-kun." I said pulling him into a hug, tears rolling down my face. His face turned a bright shade of red with an awkward expression on his face.

"Um…Miharu-chan, as much as I'm enjoying the embrace…um, can you get off of me please, I rather not have Naruto-kun see us in this position." He said obviously very embarrassed to be in this predicament.

I looked down and realized to my horror that I was sitting on Akira-kun's waist and that I had my hands on his chest. I leapt off of Akira-kun and turned away from him to hide the blush that had covered my face. Akira-kun's face was still the color of a ripe tomato.

"Nii-san. What's going on?" Naruto-kun called from his room behind me, with a sleepy voice. He yawned before walking into the kitchen and grabbing a drink. "Forget about it I'm going back to bed." He walked back into his room and closed the door quickly.

Wanting to avoid another awkward situation, I decided to call it a night. It's much easier that way. I walked into my room and shut the door behind me.

I carefully pulled back the blankets on my bed and laid down on the bed. Pulling the blankets over my body, I quickly drifted off to sleep.

(Dream)

"Hello, Miharu-neechan." A voice cried out to me, it was Itachi's, "You should have died the last time we met. I was foolish letting you live, this time though, I won't make the same mistake." Suddenly I felt him drive his sword into my chest, I could feel my blood dripping through the bed and on to the floor.

"Akira-kun!!!" I cried out in my dream…

(END Dream)

"Akira-kun!!!" I cried out, sitting up with tears running down my face. _That nightmare it felt so real._

The door to my room opened and in the doorway, stood Akira-kun with a worried look on his face.

"Are you okay, Miharu-chan?" He said from the doorway.

"I had a bad dream. I saw Itachi killing me in the room. I'm too scared to go back to sleep. Can you stay with me tonight?" I said shivering and curled up in the fetal position on my bed.

"If that will make you feel safe, then I'll sleep here tonight. I'll go grab my sleeping bag." Akira said as he turned to head to the linen closet where he keeps container scrolls for missions, as well as towels and such. I spoke up to stop him.

"I just want you to lie down next to me and hold me until I fall asleep." A bead of sweat rolled down his bright red face.

"Um…That is a very awkward request," He said as he tried regain his composure, unsuccessfully, "but if that's what you want then I'll go grab my sleeping bag and lay next to you in it. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable." His facial expression and his body language seemed to say that he was very uncomfortable with this turn of events.

I'm not going to lie to you and tell you that I was completely comfortable with sharing a bed with anyone, let alone an attractive boy like Akira-kun, but after having such a nightmare, I could use being held to calm me down.

It took Akira-kun several minutes to gather his sleeping bag before he crawled into bed, with me.

"Miharu-chan, are you sure about this?" Akira-kun asked both worried for my sake and his.

"I'm sure." I said as I laid down against Akira-kun's sleeping bag, his strong arms wrapped around me. And I drifted off to sleep…

(That's the end of this chapter. I opted to try a different format for this chapter. I wanted to this chapter to be about Miharu's recovery and her dealing with the death of everyone she knew. Expect a different Miharu in later chapters… And please Read and review. Heck flames are good so long as they are constructive and not crap like (Where are the normal characters? OC suck.) But yeah, I will probably not use first person perspective except for dream sequences. Ja Ne.)


	6. How we deal with traitors

Jacen – Well, I'm back. I've got a comical chapter for you today.

Akira – Please tell me I'm not going to have to deal with the group of Perverts, making snide remarks throughout this entire chapter.

Jacen – I won't make any promises. All I'll say is "Hell hath no fury, like a woman's scorn."

Akira – Fuck me. I'm so dead. [sits down and writes an apology letter to Miharu.]

Miharu – What are you talking about? "Hell hath no fury, like a woman's scorn."

Jacen and Akira – Nothing!!! [innocently]

Miharu – [giving them a death glare. You know what that looks like…] You better not be spreading lies about me.

Naruto – [enters, looks around and then flees] And I thought Nii-san was scary. His girlfriend is worse.

Miharu – [chases after Naruto, throwing kunai and Shurikens] I HEARD THAT!!! YOU ARE SOOO DEAD, WHEN I CATCH YOU!

Naruto – [Running for his life!!] Fuck!

Shikamaru – [enters and sighs] Women are so troublesome…

Akira, Naruto, and Jacen – You said it, Shikamaru. Now do us the favor of the disclaimer.

Shikamaru – [sighs] Jacen does not own Naruto. This is too troublesome.

Naruto sat up and looked around his messy room. His face scrunching up as he heard the screaming alarm clock coming from the living room. _Why is nii-san's alarm clock still going off, shouldn't he have destroyed it by now? I'd better go check on him._ He yawned as the thought traveled through his mind.

He got up and got dressed in his usual clothes, the neon orange and blue jacket, a white tee shirt, and neon orange pants. A pair of goggles rested on his forehead. Cracking the door a little to make sure 'Scary nii-san' wasn't waiting for him. Naruto's face scrunched up with a look of confusion. _Nii-san isn't in the living room? Maybe he's in the bathroom, taking a shower._

Stealthily creeping over to the door, he placed his ear to the door and listened. Silence was his reward._ He's not in the living room, the kitchen_, _my room or the bathroom. That leaves…_a mischievous grin appeared on his face.

Silently crossing the carpet, his hand on the doorknob.

Akira had a horrified look on his face. Possibly because of his imagination of Miharu's reaction when she wakes up and see him lying next to him._ Oh Kami, please don't let Naruto find us here._

His eyes widened as he noticed Miharu's sleeping form move. _Shit! I'm going to die. I'mgoingtodie.I'mgoingtodie.I'mgoingtodie.I'mgoingtodie. Miharu is going to kill me when she wakes up._

Suddenly the door to the room opened up revealing a neon orange and blue figure in the doorway. _I'm not going to hear the end of this…_

"Miharu-chan and Nii-san, sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" Naruto began chanting loudly. Akira noticing Miharu sitting up, yelled:

"RUN YOU IDIOT. RUN!"

Miharu sat up and began walking towards the brightly colored intruder. Naruto saw his whole short little life flash before his eyes. _I'm dead…It was a good life. _He swallowed air and said a short prayer.

Meanwhile at the Ninja Academy, Iruka the teacher was in the process of calling roll.

"Shino Aburame?" Iruka called from the front.

"…Here." A dark-haired boy wearing dark glasses and a heavy coat called from the back of the classroom.

"Chouji Akimichi?"

"I'm here, Iruka-sensei." A portly boy said with a large pile of potato chip bags resting on his desk, the boy sat there and continued munching through-out the rest of the class.

"Sakura Haruno?"

"Present and ready to learn! Iruka-sensei." A voice called from around the middle of the room. It belonged to a green-eyed girl with long flowing pink hair, wearing a red Chinese style dress and blue shorts underneath. _I've got to study hard, to win Sasuke-kun's affections._ The girl turned to face a blond girl, named Ino and glared at her. Iruka sighed as he felt the tension raging between the girls.

"Hinata Hyuuga?" He said as while looking at his list of students.

"I'm…here." A tiny voice called from the back. It belonged to a petite blue-haired girl with large pupil-less lavender eyes.

"Kiba Inuzuka?"

"Akamaru and I are present!" A dark-haired boy with two violet markings on his face, wearing a blue wool coat with fur in the hood called out. A small white dog barked from its resting spot on top of his head.

Iruka nodded his head and continued down the list.

"Shikamaru Nara?"

A dark-haired boy with a hair-cut in the shape of a pineapple yawned and said:

"…too troublesome." And then fell back to sleep at his desk.

"Sasuke Uchiha?"

"…Here." A dark-haired boy with a haircut like that of a duck's behind, called from the back of the class. He wore a dark blue tee-shirt with the Uchiha Clan symbol on its back and a pair of white shorts.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" Iruka called, looking around the room. "I guess he's absent again today. Oh well, Ino Yamanaka?"

"Present sensei!" The blond haired girl that Sakura had been glaring at called from the back of the room. Her crystal blue eyes, and long blond hair, a lot of the guys in the class found her to be attractive, but the way that she and Sakura screamed trying to win Sasuke's affections, turned the majority of the boys off of them. She wore a purple sleeve-less shirt that formed a skirt and white body wrap formed a pair of shorts to her knees.

Suddenly, the Kiba kid's dog started barking up a storm, his owner looked up at the dog and said:

"What's that Akamaru? You hear the sound of someone screaming heading this way?"

"Maybe it's the dobe, realizing he's late." Sasuke muttered coldly.

Suddenly as if fate had decided to mock him, Naruto flew through the window and crashed into him before impacting the wall on the other side of the room.

"Na-Naruto-kun!" Hinata cried out seeing her 'secret crush's' ill-fated flight.

"Sasuke-kun!" came the chorus of Sasuke fangirls as the mass moved together with the purpose of checking on Sasuke.

Iruka blinked a couple of times making sure that he wasn't just losing his mind. _Naruto just flew through the window and hit the wall and Sasuke…_

"Nice of you to join us, Mister Uzumaki. Do you need getting down?" Iruka said as he walked over to Naruto's imprint in the wall. "May I ask how you got here?" Naruto muttered something like 'Nii-san's girlfriend hit me.' Which caused a drop of sweat to roll down Iruka's brow.

Back at Akira's apartment…Miharu stood in the doorway of her room, right arm fully extended and a large hole in the ceiling marking Naruto's exit point. Sweat poured down Akira's brow, as he foresaw a second hole with his name on it. _She's going to kill me next._

Miharu brought her hand back and put it underneath her chin and with a cute face, she said while laughing.

"I guess I overdid it…" Akira fell over from shock. "Well, arigato Akira-kun for staying with me last night, thanks to you I was able to get a peaceful night's sleep." Miharu said with a polite bow. _She went from being extremely scary to polite and innocent…Women are so confusing, _Akira realized from his prone position. "I'll hop in the shower first, that'll give you time to wake up and do your morning routine." She said as she grabbed her towel, washcloth and robe from the closet and headed towards the bathroom.

Akira just sat on the bed and sighed. _What have I gotten myself into…_

Iruka stood in front of the class and began to trying to get everyone calmed down, after the fiasco earlier. _I'm getting to old for this job, _he thought before calling to class to their next assignment.

"Ok everyone, I want everyone to pick a partner. We are going to be going outside for some sparring."

After a few minutes everyone had paired up, much to everyone's surprise, Sasuke had paired up with Naruto. _This might be trouble._ Iruka wondered as he led the students to the courtyard.

Naruto and Sasuke took their positions within the circle. Naruto adopted a poor attempt at the opening stance of the Academy's style (Picture boxing without training and not guarding anything…) while Sasuke adopted the Uchiha's Interceptor style's opening stance. (Right arm partially extended facing opponent, left arm by side, hands in a knife-hand position, right leg stretched, weight is on left leg.)

Sasuke attacked with a right hook which caught Naruto in the jaw. Naruto leapt backwards as he worked his jaw over in an attempt to fix it.

"You know nii-san's girlfriend uses a similar stance as your _and_ her punches hurt worse. I wonder if you two are related." Naruto said both as a taunt and an observation. Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he attempted a low sweep kick followed by an uppercut. Both connected.

"I don't care who this nii-san of yours is nor his girlfriend for that matter. I must get stronger to kill a certain person." Sasuke said as Naruto went flying. Naruto caught himself before he hit the ground and smiled.

"I'm not through yet." He said charging into battle fists flying and Sasuke dodging.

After several minutes of sparring, Iruka called out:

"Time's up. We are going to resume our lessons on the Hokages."

(TIME SKIP – Because I hate fillers as much as the next guy. 2 Months – Ninja Academy)

"Ok class. Today is the final exam. Since we completed the written portion before lunch, you have free time, until your name is called, when your name is called you are to proceed next door and perform the jutsu that we specify. If you complete it to our, instructor Mizuki and my, standards, you pass and become genin tomorrow, otherwise you must wait six months and try again. Does everyone understand me?" Iruka said standing next to a silver-haired man with a bandana on his head. None of the students said a word. Iruka looked down at his clipboard and read of the first person on the list, "Ok first up is Shino Aburame."

The dark-haired kid with the heavy coat and glasses followed the two teachers out of the room.

It took Hinata several minutes to gather the courage to stand up and walk over to sit next to Naruto. But when Shino walked into the room holding a brand-new blue forehead protector, everyone just swarmed over to him to ask him about the test. (Get it 'Swarmed'…I know lame joke.)

"Chouji Akimichi." Iruka called as he came to get the next student.

_I've got to go wish Naruto-kun luck before my turn comes up._ Hinata thought as she walked over to the subject of her affection, who was trying to start a conversation with Shikamaru, who was asleep again…

"Nar-" She started to call his name to get his attention when Chouji came in wearing his new forehead protector and Iruka came in to call the next person on his list.

"Sakura Haruno." Iruka called beckoning the pink haired girl to follow him.

_It's now or never._ Hinata swallowed hard to kill the butterflies that had suddenly appeared in her stomach.

"Na-Naruto-kun." Hinata said, causing her secret love to face her. "I-I-I just want-ed to w-wish you l-l-luck." The butterflies in her stomach seemed to grow in intensity with each syllable she spoke. She started to fidget as she continued, "I believe in you."

Naruto just smiled sheepishly and said:

"Arigato Hinata-chan. You too." Causing her to blush excessively. Iruka and Sakura appeared and Iruka began reading his list. Sakura was taking out the red ribbon and replacing it with her new forehead protector.

"Hinata Hyuuga."

"Yes." She said turning to look at the teacher.

"You're up."

"R-r-right." She ran towards to the door pausing once to look back at her love. _I believe in you, do your best._

Naruto spent the rest of the class waiting for his name to be called. Everyone seemed to be passing and getting their forehead protectors. Well, he wasn't going to be taken down without a fight. _I'm going to pass this test._

"Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka called from the front of the room. Naruto leapt out of his seat and headed towards the door. _Naruto, sure has enthusiasm today. _Iruka followed after him.

Iruka opened the door and walked inside. The room itself was small maybe fifteen by fifteen. Instructor Mizuki sat at the small table with a notepad taking notes. Iruka sat right next to him.

"Naruto, can you please show us your Bushin no Jutsu, please." Mizuki asked with a serious look on his face.

Naruto nodded and made the three hand seals, before saying:

"Bushin no jutsu!" Chakra poured out of him as he initiated the technique. When the chakra disappeared next to him, was an emancipated, sickly albino clone of himself, passed out on the ground.

Everyone in the room felt a bead of sweat run down their brow.

"um…Okay. I'll let you try that again." Mizuki said as jotted down something on his clipboard.

Naruto nodded again, looking a little bit disheartened as he made the same three seals again.

"Bushin no Jutsu."

This time the reward was a slightly off-color, emancipated, sickly, not quite so albino copy of himself lying on the floor.

"I'll give you one more chance." Mizuki said once again looking at Naruto with understanding and compassion.

_This time I'm going to do it._ Naruto vowed, _I can't allow myself to fail this test again._

Making the same three hand-seals that have been the bane of his existence for three years, unfortunately one finger was out of place. He envisioned himself standing next to him.

"Bushin no Jutsu." He yelled enthusiastically, once again an insane amount of chakra poured out of him creating a puff of smoke. When it cleared it was a full colored version of Naruto.

"Congratulations." Iruka said right before the colored version fell over revealing that it was a two-dimensional copy on a piece of cardboard, the clone moved like Naruto did which made it an amusing piece of art more than a usable battle technique.

Mizuki just laughed at the 'paper' clone. _This is definitely one of the worst attempts at Bushin no Jutsu, that I have ever seen, although it is definitely the most amusing._

"Unfortunately, I cannot pass you, with this." Mizuki said mockingly as he walked over and picked up the cardboard clone. "Maybe the life of an artist is more of your calling than that of a ninja." He walked over to the blackboard and placed the cardboard clone against the back wall, before walking back and sitting in his chair. The cardboard clone was now swearing in text bubbles and pointing in all of its two-dimensional glory.

Iruka walked Naruto back to the classroom, while carrying the cardboard clone in his arms, much to Mizuki's dismay. (Iruka took Mizuki's new toy.)

"Ino Yamanaka. You're up." Iruka said as he entered the room, everyone turned to look at the cardboard cut-out he had in his hand.

He tacked it to the wall which caused everyone to burst in to laughter. When he looked at it the cardboard clone had transformed into an animated picture of himself. _Now that I'm looking at it this is one of the coolest techniques that I have ever seen. I mean it's flat but it can use the 'transformation' jutsu too. I've got to learn how he made it._

"What's that?" Someone in the class asked in awe of the living picture.

"That was Naruto's attempt at Bushin no Jutsu." Iruka said, causing everyone to laugh. When he turned around and noticed the cardboard clone was employing 'Sexy no Jutsu' he passed out from blood loss.

Immediately, everyone swarmed over to Naruto trying learn his ridiculous painting clone.

Mizuki entered the room to see a growing collection of cardboard clones, the prone form of Iruka and a rather pissed off Ino.

"Well, Ino show me Bushin no Jutsu." Mizuki said trying to relieve the pissed girl's frustrations on being last. She performed it perfectly, and he handed her a forehead protector.

Everyone was having a blast with Naruto's cheesy cardboard clone technique. Especially once they figured out that they could control the images with their thoughts.

(Sorry about that it came to me too easily and I figured that it'd be amusing. Now to be serious.)

When the parents of Naruto's classmates, he found himself alone on the swings. The hate-filled eyes of the citizens glared at him even on such a happy day such as this.

_Why does it always have to end like this?_ He thought as he sat there on the swing. _At least I created a cool jutsu, that earned me some respect._ He looked at the last paper clone that he had and laughed it seemed to be making up and acting out its own story. _This really is a cool technique._

Suddenly he heard a voice behind him, it was Instructor Mizuki.

"Hey Naruto-kun. I'll make you a deal." Naruto's ears and eyes perked up at the sound of 'deal', "If you can show me how you made these, I'll tell you about the 'Secret' Second Graduation exam."

Naruto shook his head in agreement and began explaining to him the secrets of the Paper clone techniques. When he finished Mizuki, nodded and he began to speak.

"To pass the 'Secret' Second Graduation exam all you have to do is, sneak into the Hokage's Tower and steal the Forbidden Scroll. After you do that you must take the scroll and learn one technique from it." Mizuki explained, Naruto nodded his head in understanding, before running off. _Stupid kid, you played right into my hands, although you did however create an amazing jutsu._ Mizuki thought.

As luck would have it, Squad Five was given the task of protecting the forbidden scroll, tonight.

"Hey guys, I'm going to go grab drinks, I'll come back in a little bit." Ryouji said as he got up and headed to the door.

"You mean like the last four times that we have been given this assignment. Seriously, what kind of moron assigns children to babysit the all-powerful 'Forbidden Scroll'?" Miharu said irately as the Third Hokage walked past.

"Are you disappointed with your assignment, Miharu-chan?" The elderly Hokage said smoking his pipe.

"No Lord Hokage, We'll just a little confused as to the reasoning that you are having us guard such an important object of the Village." Akira said as he appeared from near the door.

"Well, there have been rumors that someone is convincing academy students to steal priceless treasures to pass the graduation exam. I've placed you three here to find out who the traitor is." The Third explained. Everyone perked up at this revelation. "All that I've figured out is that he uses a technique that makes the person forget their mission in the event that they are caught. I have one of my former ANBU captains posing as a teacher to help root out the traitor." The Third turned towards Ryouji, with a serious look on his eyes. "Oh, and Ryouji, please don't drink sake when on missions, especially when you are in the Village. The Janitorial crew has filed some complaints about having to clean up your vomit off the floor. Act like a ninja."

Ryouji stiffened, under the harsh words of the Third Hokage.

"Oh geez fine. I'll stop getting plastered during missions. You don't have to try and _guilt _me into it." Ryouji said rolling his eyes, and reaching for the small bottle of sake hidden in his obi sash. The Third just smiled as he walked away.

"I'm going to leave things here under your control, Ryouji. Don't let anyone past you." Akira ordered. He had been placed in command by the Third Hokage himself, and Kami be damned for him to fail anyone's expectations. Ryouji just smiled, as he took a swig from his flask.

"You can count on me, boss." He said raising his flask in a sort of salute.

"I'll come with you Akira-kun." Miharu said as she chased after Akira.

Meanwhile, in the Hokage's basement, the Third watched the three genin watching over the scroll._ I wonder if Akira has figured out that the scroll that I placed there for them to watch over is a fake. The only thing on that scroll is different forms of Bushin techniques. I wonder who the traitor has working for him this time._ He stared deeper into his crystal ball and saw a little blond-haired boy in orange and blue._ This is an interesting turn of events. _

Naruto ducked into the shadows of Hokage Tower, he wasn't sure how he was going to steal the precious scroll for Mizuki. But he wasn't going to give up. As he stealthily approached the Third's Office he noticed a single guard. Ryo-san. (Can't fault Naruto for being forgetful, he called Chakra, Chatora in the Anime.)

"Ryo-san!?!" Naruto asked to the guard.

"I don't want any damn Girl Scout cookies. But I'll take some girl scouts." Ryouji said drunkenly and apparently horny.

_I wonder if 'Sexy no Jutsu' will incapacitate him?_ He crept ever closer, and Ryouji began snoring softly. _Nevermind, he's already incapacitated, from…_He sniffed around the drunken genin._ Rubbing alcohol? Yup, that's what it smells like. It should be a piece of cake._ Quietly, he snuck into the Hokage's secret storage room across from where Ryouji was guarding._ Piece of cake._ He thought as he spotted the all-important scroll sitting on a box. Just as he was about to grab the scroll, his stomach growled angrily.

Ryouji leapt up with his Naginata out and extended, drunkenly yelling:

"Who's der? Sho urself! I can stup yu! I'm not Ryouji Kurosawa, the sexist beast of the Hidan Leaf Village People, for nothing." He said slurring his words so much that the meaning became almost comical.

The Third Hokage burst out laughing at the drunken rants of Ryouji Kurosawa. _Oh Kami, how I wish that I could have taped that for blackmail at some later point in time._

Naruto just stared at Ryouji while a bead of sweat rolled down his brow. _You're kidding me right?_

Suddenly Naruto's eyes grew bright as an idea entered his mind._ With his state of mind it just might work._ Quickly making a series of hand-seals, he whispered.

"Sexy no Jutsu." Transforming himself into a very naked, pretty blond girl with two large pigtails. Smiling he did another series of hand-seals. "Bushin no Jutsu." Causing a nude, emaciated, sickly, albino copy to appear on the floor. Making one more series of hand-seals, he transformed into the Third Hokage, but with a big nose. _It'll take a miracle to pull this off._ The 'Third Hokage' ran out into the hall and said: "Ryouji, I've found an intruder in the storage room, she seems to be sick and naked." Hearing the 'naked' part he booked it over the 'bushin' and began trying to revive it. He turned his back on the 'Third' enough for him to grab the scroll and run…

The Third just laughed at the devious plan that Naruto had pulled on Ryouji._ If that boy had only listened to my advice, this wouldn't have happened._ _I wonder what Miharu and Akira are up to. _The Third switched focus on his crystal ball…

"Akira-kun, are you sure the thief is going to come this way?" Miharu asked as they hid in the tree near the entrance to the Tower.

"Positive otherwise they would draw a lot of unnecessary attention. If it were me, I would have transformed into the Hokage, grabbed the scroll and walked out. And in the case I got caught, I'd spin a story like 'I'm just moving the scroll to prevent its theft.' or something like it." Akira explained, before seeing movement coming down the stairs. "That looks like the Hokage, but with a bigger nose. It looks like we have our thief. Let's follow him." Akira said as he stealthily ran after the 'Third Hokage.'

"Wait for me, Akira-kun." A beat of sweat ran down her beautiful brow. "Why does he always have to run ahead and leave me behind?" She muttered to herself, before following Akira's lead.

Naruto just smiled, the hardest part of the test was over. Once he made it into the forest, he had plenty of time to study the scroll, and teach himself a new technique. _Iruka-sensei will be so proud that I learned a technique from this scroll._ _I just have to learn a technique from here before Mizuki-sensei shows up, to pass._

Mizuki watched from his hiding spot on the roof of his apartment complex, with a happy grin on his face as he saw little Naruto sneak off with the forbidden scroll. _It's about time to get out of this place. Oh Lord Orochimaru, I will have that scroll for you this time._ An evil glint appeared in his eyes. _I'm going to pin this theft on you, Kyuubi and be paraded around town for killing you._ He just laughed evilly at the thought. _I'd better wake Iruka and the others and inform them of the Scroll's theft._ He wondered as he ran off to wake the citizenry.

Ryouji was in the process of trying to get the 'Sexy Bushin no Jutsu' to breathe. He was slowly burning off the alcohol in his system.

"Breathe bitch, breathe." He said attempting the Heimlich maneuver on the illusion. "Don't die on me, DAMNIT!"

Iruka was awakened by a loud knock on the door. _There had better be a damn good reason for waking me up!!! _He quickly walked over to the door in his blue and white striped dolphin. He had a horizontal scar running across the bridge of his nose, from an accident when he was studying his father's kenjutsu with his friend, Mizuki.

"Who is it?" He called behind the door.

"Iruka-san, let me in." Mizuki called from the outside. Iruka's eyes widened, as he quickly opened the door.

"Mizuki-kun, what's wrong?" Iruka said as his friend stopped to catch his breath.

"Naruto-kun stole the forbidden scroll. I don't know why or for what purpose, but we've got to get it back." Mizuki exclaimed, causing Iruka's eyes to widen. _So my true mission, Lord Hokage is to find him and catch the traitor, as you wish._

Iruka tapped a seal on the back of his neck and his dolphin pajamas instantly transformed into his normal combat attire. _The Dolphin's back for his final mission._ (I thought that Iruka should be kicked up a few notches, I mean geez, he's probably one of the most pathetically weak characters in the series. I mean Genin Naruto could beat him.)

Akira and Miharu had followed the 'Third Hokage' back to a clearing near a shack in the woods. Hiding in the woods, they watched as the 'Third' disappeared leaving only Naruto.

"I can't believe that he would steal the scroll." Akira said as tried to walk out there and beat his little brother to a pulp. "I'm going to make him regret stealing it."

Miharu tackled him, knocking him to the ground and preventing him from revealing their position.

"Remember our _true _mission, observe and report to the Third." She said with a serious look on her face, while pinning him underneath her. "Control yourself, Akira-kun. We'll get the bastard that tricked aniki."

Tears of joy ran down Akira's face at her solemn promise._ Arigato, Miharu-chan._

"Fine, but if that bastard tries to hurt Naruto, I'll kill him. No one hurts my family." He said releasing a little bit of chakra into the environment.

Miharu nodded in agreement.

Naruto was eagerly opening the scroll wondering exactly what would be on the 'Forbidden scroll.' His eyes grew wide when he read the first technique. _NANI!!! Why does it always have to be a Bushin no Jutsu._ He almost broke down in tears, as he continued reading. _Every single one of these techniques on this scroll are a different type of Bushin no Jutsu._

"Since I need to learn one of these to pass, I might as well start at the first one." He said shaking his head and performing the hand-seals. "Kage Bushin no Jutsu." Suddenly a solid clone stood next to him, only it was slightly off-color. "Damn, I almost had it." Doing the necessary hand seals, and summoning the necessary chakra, he said: "Kage Bushin no Jutsu."

Iruka was the first to arrive at the scene, _I've got to play my role well, if the traitor is going to buy, my false weakness. _Naruto looked up at him as he rolled up the scroll.

"Naruto, you are in serious trouble. Why did you steal the 'Forbidden Scroll?"

"Aw man, Iruka-sensei. I just finished mastering one of the techniques. Mizuki-sensei said that if I took the 'Forbidden Scroll,' brought it here and then mastered one of the techniques written on it, you'd make me a Genin." Naruto said sheepishly.

"Damn, I knew I should've used the 'Hidden Mission' technique on the demon." Mizuki said from a tree-branch, across from Akira and Miharu's hiding spot in the clearing.

"Naruto, don't give him the scroll." Iruka said to the blond boy.

"Naruto-kun, please give me the scroll. Iruka, just hates you." Mizuki said.

"He's lying Naruto, don't give him the scroll." Iruka countered. _This is bad._

Naruto stepped back in disbelief, he wasn't sure who to trust at this point.

"I'll tell you why he hates you, Naruto-kun. He hates you because you are like me, a monster who only wants power to destroy." Mizuki said. Causing Iruka and Naruto's eyes to widen.

"Lord Hokage commanded everyone to never speak of that." Iruka yelled at Mizuki. Naruto tripped and fell back as he stepped back.

"Like I care. Everyone hates you because you're a demon, the Nine-tailed fox, the Kyuubi." Mizuki explained as he pulled out one of his giant shurikens, and begun spinning it around his finger. "Die Kyuubi!" He yelled throwing the giant Shuriken with all of his might.

"Kazekiri!!!" A voice cried out as a dark shadow appeared in front of Naruto, the two sections of the impacted the ground on both sides of the shadow. "Naruto-kun, run I'll deal with him myself. I won't let anyone hurt you, aniki. Go with Miharu." Miharu appeared next to Naruto, with a concerned look on her face. Naruto nodded his head and ran off into the woods.

Akira was standing in the middle of the field, in a basic Kendo stance.

"This is must be my lucky day, I get the honor of killing the two demons in one night. The Kyuubi and the Moon Child." Mizuki laughed as he pulled out his second Giant Shuriken and began spinning it around his hand like a saw blade.

"You picked the wrong person to fuck with, Mizuki. The penalty for breaking the laws involving the Kyuubi and the Moon Child, is death. With the blessings of the Third Lord Hokage, I shall carry out your punishment." Akira said with a darkened look on his face, he quickly spun his black sword around his wrist disappearing from sight. "Dance of the Bloody Harvest Moon." The sword fell into the ground, leaving a thin gash in the ground.

"What in the world?" Mizuki said only to feel a sharp pain on the back of both legs and arms, causing him to drop to his knees and drop the Shuriken.

"Mizuki, you have been judged and found wanting. Good-bye." Akira said from behind him, his second sword charged with wind chakra quickly and effortlessly passed through, Mizuki's neck and the body fell to the ground and turned to dust. Akira sighed as he flicked his sword to remove any impurities. "Damn Earth Clone."

Mizuki looked in dismay, as he saw his earth clone being executed._ Damn, that kid really is a demon. I've got to find that girl and the other demon, his brother._ He leapt into the woods and began pursuing the pair.

Iruka watched in horror as Akira dispatched the traitor with the ease of an elite ANBU Hunter-nin. _Holy shit! I'm a former ANBU Captain, and I don't think that I could stop that technique._ His face turned a pale white. Akira walked over and retrieved his other sword from its position in the ground.

"Don't look at me like that! I studied kenjutsu under Hayate Gekkoi. I need you to help me find and protect my little brother and Miharu-chan. Come on." Akira said as he sheathed his black swords.

Iruka nodded in understanding, he followed the boy. _This kid understands that you must protect those that are precious to you, even if you must dirty your hands to do it._

"I've found you, demon." Mizuki said twirling his giant shuriken at Naruto, Miharu leapt in front of it, using her twin kodachis as a shield, for the boy. "Looks like you want to die first, girly." He said releasing his grip on the spinning blade and delivering a kick to her stomach.

The force of the Shuriken and the kick sent her crashing into a tree. Giving Naruto a chance to hide with the scroll. Her grip on his kodachi gave out as she hit the tree.

"Fuck!" She cursed as the giant shuriken flew past her face. Her eyes widened as she saw the man pull out a second shuriken and spin it in his hand.

"Where is the Kyuubi boy?" He asked walking slowly to Miharu the giant shuriken spinning like a saw blade.

"I don't know." She replied trying to think of a way out of this situation. "Fuck, even if I did know, I'd die before telling you. I'd die before betraying my friend." She yelled causing, Naruto's eyes to tear up.

_Miharu-chan, Iruka-sensei, and nii-san are fighting to protect me. They are fighting because I trusted this bastard. I refuse to let them get hurt because of me._

"That can be arranged, girly. DIE!!!" Mizuki said flinging the giant shuriken with all of his might at her.

Miharu saw her entire life flash before her eyes as the Shuriken flew towards her. _My only regret is not telling Akira-kun that I like him, Good-bye Akira-kun._

"Are you ok Miharu-neechan." Naruto said standing in front of he as the Shuriken hit his back. Her eyes watered as she looked at the boy.

"You idiot, you are supposed to protect the scroll, not me." She yelled as the tears rolled down her face.

"If you died, how could I look nii-san in the face?" He smiled as he pulled the shuriken out of back.

"You idiots! I still have one left!" Mizuki said as he launched his last giant shuriken. Only to have Iruka leap into the path of it to protect Naruto, grabbing his face to hide his embarrassment and anger. "What is it with self-sacrificing fools, leaping into harm's way, to protect someone!"

Naruto looked at Iruka, with a look of confusion on his face, tears running down his face.

"Why did you save me, I thought you hated me."

"I never hated you, Naruto-kun. I know the difference between the prison and the prisoner. Now go hold him off until your brother gets here." Iruka said with a wink.

"I'm still here. I mean this is just sad, that I can't kill three children and a weakling chunin." Mizuki said as he pulled out a pair of kunai from his pouch. Naruto stood up and dropped the scroll.

"I'm going to kill you for hurting Iruka-sensei, and Miharu-chan." He said as he made a single hand-seal and said: "Taijuu Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"

An insane amount of solid copies of Naruto appeared surrounding Mizuki, who as the sight of it began screaming.

His screams soon stopped a few hours later, after Naruto was finished with him.

Iruka limped over to Mizuki's broken body, which resembled more of a blob of skin then a man.

"It's a shame that you were the traitor, Mizuki, you were such a powerful shinobi." Iruka said before making a series of hand-seals, and breathing in some air. "Fire Element, Funeral Pyre." He exhaled, releasing a concentrated blast of fire, completely incinerating his former friend.

Iruka gathered his strength and limped over to Naruto and said:

"Close your eyes, Naruto."

Naruto closed his eyes as Iruka began taking off his headband. He then tied it around Naruto's forehead, which caused Miharu and Akira to smile. Taking the boy's goggles he said.

"Naruto, you can open your eyes." Iruka said with a smile.

It took Naruto several seconds to realize what was going on, but then he was estatic and dancing for joy. _It's going to be a good day._

The Third Hokage decided that this was a good time to call off the search parties. Walking out of his house and to the group of shinobi awaiting orders.

"You can stop looking for Naruto, he never betrayed the Village." The old man said causing the shinobi to look concerned, but before they raise any concerns, "Naruto Uzumaki was working under me for a STING operation, along with Iruka Umino, Ryouji Kurosawa, Miharu Uchiha and Akira Aijigetsu. They were working to uncover a traitor within the academy, and that's why you were searching for him, so that the traitor would be captured and executed by ANBU Special Forces." The shinobi present disappeared to relay the messages to the search parties.

"Don't die on me damnit!" Ryouji continued yelling at the 'Sexy Bushin no Jutsu' as he continued trying to employ the Heimlich Maneuver. Suddenly someone walked into the closet and said:

"What the hell are you doing?" The person asked. Ryouji turned to the man and said:

"What does it look like I'm doing, man?"

"It looks like you're trying to resuscitate a poorly made Bushin no Jutsu."

Ryouji looked down at the 'Sexy Bushin no Jutsu' and yelled loud enough to be heard for miles:

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

(So did you enjoy the chapter. The next chapter will be Naruto-centric. Next chapter is "Team 7 Assembled.)


End file.
